Soul of A Dragon: The End of The Beginning
by 22ablanchard
Summary: After Hiccup, Toothless, and Hookfang leave Berk for good, they find the brothers' missing father, who tells them about their past and why he didn't come back to Berk. And while they're there, they meet a specific female Night fury. And just when life feels like it's couldn't get any better, the Hooligans come and ruin everything. Will the brothers be able to stop the 300 year war?
1. Reunion

**You know how I said that I couldn't updat until Monday? I was wrong! And it's a good thing I was, because I would've gone crazy if I wasn't able to update. So, here's the first chapter for Soul of A Dragon 2! Hope you enjoy!**

"We'll sleep there for the night." I called back to Toothless and Hookfang. We descended toward a small island for some sleep and shelter.

We landed, and Hookfang immediately lied down. "I can't feel my wings." He groaned.

"Neither can I." Toothless agreed. He spread his wings and lied down.

"Any ideas on where we're going?" Hookfang asked.

"As far away from the archipelago as possible. I don't plan on going back there any time soon. Heck, I never wanna see that place again." I answered.

"Ditto. But we have to go back sometime for the dragons in the arena." Toothless pointed out.

"I guess you're right. We'll go back once we find a place to call home." I said. "We can't just lead them to nowhere."

I looked at my half brother. He was obviously tired, that much I could tell. "I'll go find some water and food. Be back in a bit." I jumped into the air and left them to rest.

I spotted a pond only a mile away, and landed in front of it. I looked at the water, and noticed it was teeming with fish. "This'll be easy." I said, and darted my paw into the water. I caught about twenty fish, and headed back.

I dropped the fish and they looked up at me. "That's it? That's all you could find?" Hookfang complained,

"That's all I could _carry._ Eat up. I'll get some more, but if you want some water follow me." I beat my wings and flew back to the pond. I sensed someone beside me, and I looked over to see Toothless.

"What do you think we'll find?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I hope it's good." I replied. (Me: Nothin but good.)

We landed in the clearing, and Toothless bounded over to the water. "There's so much fish! How is that possible!" He exclaimed. His paw shot into the pond, and came out with three fish.

I laughed as he continued to catch the slimy creatures, and inhaled them.

. . .

We flew back to Hookfang, who was sound asleep with a full belly. We dropped the sticks we were carrying for a fire, and Toothless landed while I turned back into myself.

"I'll start the fire. You get some sleep." I said. Toothless nodded and lied down.

I started to put the sticks in a teepee shape, and turned into a night fury to light it. Toothless beat me to it and shot a small plasma blast and set the sticks ablaze. I grunted and turned back into myself.

"Thanks." I said, and lied down beside.

"It's fine." He said, and lifted his wing for me, then wrapped it around me.

"I'm so glad we left. I couldn't stand another day there." I said.

"Me too. I'm glad we didn't die, too." He joked.

"Yeah, that would've been bad." I agreed.

I yawned. "We should get some sleep. We have another long day of flying ahead of us." Toothless said.

I nodded and lied down. The moment I closed my eyes, I drifted off into sleep.

. . .

I woke up to the sound of Toothless growling. "Toothless?" I groaned. "What's-" I noticed the hundreds of dragons in front of us. Some I knew, but the rest I have never seen before.

"Where did they come from?" I exclaimed.

"They just flew in during the night." Hookfang said beside me.

Suddenly, a dark green dragon with red detailing and a sturdy form came out from the hoard of dragons, along with a tan and brown dragon with sky blue detailing and four wings. Behind them came a large man with a large reddish-brown beard, and a green tunic with a hammer in his hand.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on our island?" He asked.

"Your island?" I questioned.

"No. _Our_ island. Mine and the dragons. This is their feeding grounds. Now answer me." He came up and grabbed my shirt. "Who _are_ you?"

I kept my mouth shut. "Very well." He set me down turned to his dragons. "We eat later. Grab them and bring them to the nest." He bellowed, and the green dragon and the dragon with four wings grabbed Toothless and Hookfang.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

Suddenly a night fury with striking dark blue eyes came out of the group of dragons and grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"I'll do that when Skullcrusher swim's." She growled.

"Who is Skullcrusher?" I asked.

"The green rumblehorn with the Nightmare." She nodded her head to the dragon carrying Hookfang.

. . .

We were carried only a few miles, but I couldn't find the man that had ordered our capture. When we reached our destination, my jaw dropped. It was a huge landmass with jagged spikes of ice sticking out of the top. It was breath takingly beautiful.

We headed right for a hole in the ice, and flew right through it. Inside was a large clearing with even more dragons asleep on the ground. When we landed, they all woke up and stared at me with curiosity. Toothless was put down right beside me and he looked around in awe.

"I never thought I would see this many dragons in one place." He said.

Hookfang was brought down, and only then did I see the man. He came out from the mass of dragons, and he had changed his hammer for a staff.

"Now would you like to tell me who you are? Or are you going to make this difficult?" He growled.

The night fury that had carried me walked from behind him. "I'll make him talk. Just say the word and-"

"Not now, Luna." The man growled. (I know, I know. It's a really plain name. But it suits her.)

"I'm not talking. Not now, not ever." I said, and turned into a night fury for defense if it came to a fight.

The man gasped. "Hi-hiccup?" He stuttered as he came closer.

I took a step back from him. "Should I… should I know you?" I said. Toothless came up beside me.

"No. You were only a babe." He said and looked at me. "But a father never forgets." He said.

I gasped. "D-dad?"

 **I know, I know, I probably should've waited to put that part in, but I have alot of ideas for this story. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. The Brothers' Past

**I am so sorry! I cannot do shoutouts, because my chrombook is almost dead, and it's charger is like a thousand miles away. I'm not kidding, it is. I'm on vaca, okay? So hope you enjoy!**

"Come, quickly." He said.

I raced after my long long father, Toothless at my heels. "Hold on just a minute." I dodged a spire jutting out from the ground. "You can't just say something like that, and run off." I ran around another spire. "You're my father?!" I exclaimed.

Toothless cleared his throat. " _Our_ father." I corrected.

We came to a wall and our father jumped over it like he had done it a million times. "I have questions!" I yelled, and jumped over the wall.

We came to an opening, and we walked out into brilliant sunlight. When stars ceased to dance before my eyes, I looked up and saw hundreds, if not _thousands_ of dragons. I stared in awe at the sight, and Toothless and Hookfang came up right beside me.

"This is amazing." Toothless breathed.

"No kidding." I agreed. There was a laugh to the side and I saw my father with the rumblehorn, the four winged dragon, and the night fury he called Luna.

"You've been rescuing them." I stuttered.

"Yes." He said.

"But… I still don't understand. How-"

He laughed. "All will be made clear soon. Including how you two are half brothers." He pointed to me then Toothless.

"Kind of a sad story, though." Luna said.

"Luna!" The four winged dragon scolded.

"What? It is!" She defended. "And you should know, Cloudjumper. You were the first to hear it."

"Both of you be quiet, please." My father said, but he didn't really mean for it to be mean.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Me?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, it's a little hard to get around your head that you're father is alive and some sort of vigilante dragon saving man." I said.

He laughed. "Well, at least I'm not boring." He said. "Right?"

"Well, that's one way to say it." I mumbled.

"Hehem." Toothless came up beside me. "Anything you would like to explain to us?" He said.

"Right." Our father said, leaned against Skullcrusher. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. Well," He started.

"About twenty years ago, I was cast out from Berk at the age of fifteen. My secret that I had the ability to turn into a night fury had gotten out, and my father ordered my execution. BUt I was smart and got away. Then about a few months later, I had met another female night fury. I told her that I was really human, but when she saw the other side of me," He sighed. "She didn't care. She loved me for who I was. We were the best of friends. I year later, we mated. And we couldn't have been happier. That was until she laid a small egg four years later." He looked at Toothless. "You hatched and everything was perfect. We thought that nothing bad would happen, and our lives couldn't get any better." He sighed again. "And then came the Whispering Deaths. They raided our home and somehow managed to get you. When we couldn't find you, you're mother was devastated. We thought you had been killed." He looked back up. "But I can see I was wrong."

Toothless and I looked at eachother and smiled.

"A month later we were flying and then there were these ships. They attacked and captured us. We were locked up separately, and questioned us. When we didn't talk, they threatened to kill us. We refused to speak, and when they came for me the last time," He looked down wiped tears away from his eyes. "They said they had kill your mother. I was so angry I just destroyed everything in my way. I made it out of there, but not without a nightmare every night about that day."

I looked down. I couldn't imagine how he felt when he found out his mate was killed. He had loved her dearly, and they even had a child, who turned out to be Toothless.

"And, what about Valka? How did you meet her?" I asked.

"Aye. It was only a few months later, when I finally returned to Berk. They claimed I was there to destroy them, but when I told them that I had lost my power, they trusted me enough to become chief."

"Did you lose your power?" Toothless asked.

He laughed. "No. And I wish I never will. I met Valka the same day I returned, and we started meeting. Two months later, I became chief, and proposed to her at my ceremony. She agreed, and a month later we were married. It was only a few months after we got married when I found out she was pregnant. I'll admit I never liked the fact that she was a dragon killer, but I knew she would be a good mother." He smiled. "And she was. When you were born, we had a celebration. BUt the happiness didn't last." His smile faded. "Cloudjumper and another night fury broke into our house, and captured me. And they took me to here." (Alright feel free to yell at me for having too many night furies. I know, but it was necessary!)

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My dad went through all that! Man. That was sad. Which brings up the question, "And what about Luna? The other night fury? Was she the night fury that broke into the house?" I asked.

"No. She's a bit younger than you, actually. She's the offspring of the night fury, though. Unfortunately, her mother has passed to an unknown disease." He explained.

"Well, that's nice." Toothless grumbled.

"She's had a tough life. So cut her some slack." Our father said. "Right! Who's hungry?" He asked.

"I could eat." I said, and looked at Toothless.

"I'm starving." He said, and I laughed.

"That's because you have a black hole for a stomach." I joked. Everyone laughed, except Toothless, of course.

 **I know, I know. Too many night furies! feel free to scold me for it. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Captured

**Hey! Back with another chapter! I do not think I will do shout outs this time, do to lack of time. I'm so sorry! I promise I'll do them next time! Also, about the other story I said I was going to do, I will probably do that soon. Hope you enjoy!**

We flew over the ocean with the hundreds of dragons following. I looked up to my dad. "Hey! I thought we were gonna eat!" I called.

"Oh we are." Luna said beside me. "Just not the way you planned." We all stopped and my dad turned around on Skullcrusher. He raised his staff and then pointed it downwards. I looked down, and saw a huge white dragon burst from the sea.

"What is that?!" Toothless exclaimed.

"That is our king, the Bewilderbeast. He protects us, and feeds us too." Luna explains.

Suddenly fish flew from the mouth of the great beast, and all the dragons went crazy. Toothless and I dove down to catch some fish before they fell back into the ocean, and we came up with a mouth full.

"I got more than you!" Toothless boasted.

"No way. I got the most." I said.

"Nuh uh.

"Yeah huh." I argued.

"I think I did." We looked over at Luna who had her claws and mouth filled with fish.

"You won." Toothless and I both said.

We ate our fish and flew off.

. . .

Later we glided across a cold earth vent. The wind pushed against us, and we didn't even have to flap our wings to stay airborne.

I looked over at Toothless who had his teeth sheathed and his tongue flapping in the wind. The rest of the dragons were staying where they were, enjoying the wind against their scales.

Luna laughed beside me, and I called over to her. "So, how long have you been at the nest?"

"I was born there, so all my life. I've always loved it there, but I always got in trouble for leaving to explore." She answered.

"Same here. My mom was close to killing a hundred times when I got lost in the forest." I said.

We glided for another few minutes. "So, how did you and Toothless meet?" Luna asked.

"Well, I lead a raid one night on Berk, and after I had left the forge so I didn't raise any eyebrows, there was a dragon that was shot down. The next morning, I went out into the forest and freed him. We became fast friends after that." I explained.

"You lead raids on your own home?" She gasped. "Were you being controlled by the queen?" She asked.

"The queen? Who is that?" I asked.

"The dragon queen is the Red Death, or at least that's what it's called. She controls a whole nest of dragons, and she forces them to get food for her. If they don't bring enough back, she eats them." Luna explained. "She's really mean. I wouldn't want to cross her."

I thought about it for a moment. "Has anyone tried to defeat her?" I asked. "You know, to free the dragons?"

"No. She's so powerful, and no one knows how to get in, or out of the fog bank that covers it. You would be killed if she you." She said.

"I think I know someone who does know how to get in. I'll ask him later." I called.

"Woah woah woah, you are _not_ thinking about going after her, are you?" Luna asked.

"I have to! Who else is gonna free those poor dragons?" I pointed out.

"Free what dragons?" I looked beside me and saw Toothless gliding over.

"The dragons that are being controlled by the Red Death." I replied.

"Red Death! Do you even know how powerful she is? She's huge!" He exclaimed.

" _Thank_ you!" Luna said.

"Look, someone has to kill her! And I know how." I said.

"How?" Luna asked.

"I'll ask Hookfang how to get in. And if he doesn't know, then we'll ask the dragons that are being held back at Berk after we rescue them." I said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Toothless asked.

"Still working that part out." I said.

"And when are you planning to leave? Astrid is probably going to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, in like a week." Toothless pointed.

"I know. But I have to ask dad if it's okay if Luna comes." I said.

"What? Why am I in this?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Because we don't really know how to get back to the nest, and you do." I said.

"Why can't your father go? He knows his way around more than I do." She answered.

"If they find us, they'll recognize him and we would have a lot of explaining to do." I pointed out.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll go on your suicide mission."

"Thank you. Now we just have to ask my dad if you can go." I said.

. . .

"No, no, no." Our father said.

"Why not? She could really help us with the mission, and she knows how to get back to the nest." I said.

"I'm talking about you two. You can't go on the mission." He said.

"Why us? We'll be fine." Toothless said.

"Because if your captured, they'll kill you. No questions asked." He replied.

"But we won't get captured. We'll go in during the night, and they won't see us." I argued.

He sighed. "Fine, you can go. But be back no later than a week!" He said.

"Done. We'll be back in a week." Toothless and I raced out to get Luna.

. . .

"Alright here's the plan." I looked back at Toothless and Luna. "Luna, you stand guard outside while I free the dragons, and Toothless circles above. Got it?"

They nodded and Toothless veered off to the side as we came to the arena. We landed, and I raced in. Turning back into human form, I ran over to the switches. I pulled one down, and all the cages opened.

The nadder walked out side first, and looked at me. She raced forward, and I dodged her.

"It's fine! We're here to help you get out of here." I calmed.

"We? Who else is here?" She asked.

"My friends Luna and Toothless." I answered.

"Toothless? I haven't seen him for ages!" She looked back at the rest of the cages. "Guys! It's fine! He's cool!" She called.

The terror raced out and tackled me. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He asked, and bit my nose.

"Ow! I'm here to free you guys!" I pulled him off.

"Sharpshot! I said he was cool!" The nadder scolded.

"Oops." He said.

"So, what are your names?" I asked as the rest of the dragons walked out of the cages.

"I'm Stormfly. The gronckle is Meatlug, the zippleback is named Barf and Belch, and the nightmare is Fanghook. Oh, and Sharpshot is the terror." The nadder introduced.

"Hiccup, we got company." Luna called.

"Hey! Someone's stealing the dragons!" Someone yelled, and I cursed under my breath.

"We have to get out of here. Let's go!" I turned into a night fury, and raced out of the arena with all the dragons following.

"Wait a minute! It's Hiccup! Kill the traitor!" The man yelled, and I recognized it as Snotlout.

"Why did it have to be him?" I mumbled.

I stopped in front of Toothless. "How did you not see him?" I asked.

"I don't know! He was just invisible!" He said.

"It's fine but-" Suddenly a bolae came out of nowhere and wrapped around me.

"Toothless!" I yelled.

"Hiccup!" He dove after me while the Berkians cheered.

"We got him! We got the traitor!" Spitelout yelled.

I hit the ground and struggled to get free of the bola. Vikings swarmed around me and tried to get a good look at me. I noticed the teens were on the front of the line.

"Man. Who would've thought Hiccup would have this kind of power?" Tuffnut said.

"Not me." Ruffnut said.

"Who cares. Let's just kill him and be on with it." Snotlout said.

"You do realize this is Hiccup, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"You mean Useless? Yeah. That's why we have to kill him. He's a traitor!" Snotlout pointed out.

"I don't think we should kill him. We should at least question him, find out the secrets of how to take out the dragons." Astrid said.

"Everyone quiet down!" My mother yelled. Everyone went quiet and she spoke. "Hiccup will be held as prisoner. We will question him, and if he does not cooperate, we will kill him. Is everyone in agreement?"

Everyone cheered, and I was carried away.

"Toothless!" I roared, but he was gone.

 _He'll be back. I know he will._

 **I know, I know, I shouldn't have done a big twist like that in only the tjird chapter. I just couldn't resist the idea! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Rescue

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had a football game to go to, (No I don't play.) and I was really busy! Time fo Shoutouts!**

 **Lightfootk: That is not it, and Neither is this. This story will be at least ten chapters. Or it could be fifteen.**

 **The Whispering Warrior: I don't want to spoil it.**

 **Midnightsky0612: Well you know them, they're always getting captured! Seriously, how many times have they been captured? Someone tell me in the reviews. I'm too lazy to figure it out myself. XD**

 **mc arno: Thank you! And if you could, could you please write your reviews in english? It would make it alot easier. I'm not saying you have to, it's just a suggestion.**

I was dragged to the jail and chained up. I had a muzzle on so I couldn't blast anyone. In other words, I had no way twins and Astrid were put on guard and made sure I didn't try anything. Like I would!

My mother walked in and stood in front of me. "Did you get anything out of him?" She asked.

"Not a word. He just stays quiet." Astrid answered.

"Maybe he can't talk." Tuffnut offered.

They looked at him. "And why would he be unable to speak?" My mother asked.

"Ugh… I don't know." He said.

"If he doesn't speak in three days, he will be executed. He is not my son." My mother said, and I growled. "You're not my mother." I said.

They took a step back in shock. "So he can talk." Astrid said.

"Tell us about the dragons!" Tuffnut yelled in my face.

"The only thing I'm telling you about dragons, is that they are kind, loyal creatures. They do not deserve to be caged and tortured." I growled.

Tuffnut stared at me. "Well he's gone whacko." He looked back at the others. "He thinks dragons are good. Won't get anything out of him."

"Dragons are demons, Hiccup. You should be ashamed of yourself." Astrid said.

"Why? Because _she's_ my mother?" I retorted, and nodded my head at my mother.

She glared at me and drew her sword. "You will tell us where the nest is, or I will kill you myself." She growled.

I stayed quiet and glared at her with eyes filled with fury. "Very well." She said. She walked around me, and my eyes followed her as she stopped at my tail. Suddenly she took her sword and slashed at my left tailfin. (No, she didn't cut it off, so you can stop panicking.) The muzzle kept my mouth shut, so only a muffled roar of agony escaped my mouth.

She came back around, and lifted my head up with her sword. "You will tell me everything, or I will be much less merciful." She gave me one last wound on my head, and I blacked out from the pain.

~~~~~Toothless's pov~~~~~

"We have to go back." I called to the rest of the dragons. I couldn't let my brother die at the hands of his own mother, and in Berk? That's his worst nightmare!

"Toothless, we will get Hiccup back." Luna said. "We have to think of a plan, first. We can't just run in, or we'll get killed." She added.

"I know, but he'll be killed in less than a week. You haven't heard his story. His mother _hates_ him!" I said.

"I can't imagine how scared he must be." Meatlug said, and I glared at her. "Not helping." I said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Stormfly asked.

"I don't know yet." I said. "But we have to think of something fast, or Hiccup has no chance of living."

~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~

Valka was _way_ less merciful.

Every time I didn't answer her, she would slash at my tailfin. I never even saw Gobber, which didn't surprise me. He was probably as mad at me as Valka was. (Notice I'm not typing 'mom' or 'mother,' just 'Valka.')

The final time she came to question me, my tailfin was in tatters and close to falling off. She walked right up to me with the twins, Ruff and Tuff, and Astrid. They stopped in front of me, and Valka spoke first. "Have you decided to to tell us the information we need? Or are you just as stubborn as your father?"

I looked up at her with hatred in my eyes. "My father was not very stubborn. If he was, I would not be here. But neither of us would tell you _devils_ anything." I spat.

Valka scoffed. "We are not the devils, you are. You and your dragons have caused us nothing but trouble for the past three hundred years!" She grabbed her sword and went for my tail. But I was quick and swatted her aside with it. I struggled against my chains as Astrid tried to grab my head and hold it down. The twins managed to hold down my tail, while Astrid finally grabbed my head and shoved it to the ground. Valka came up and stared me in the eyes.

"Secure him, and take him to the Killing Arena." She growled. "We execute him at sunhigh."

I was forced into a dragon containing machine, and taken to the arena. (You know the thing that held Toothless in the first movie while they were heading for the nest? That thing.) The entire village was there to watch, and I didn't see Toothless, Luna, or the other dragons.

Astrid stood in the middle of the arena, and I guessed she was the one who was going to kill me instead of the monstrous nightmare. I was rolled in and I scanned the crowd for Gobber. Nothing. Where was he?

They stopped once I was a few yards away from Astrid, and they walked out. Astrid walked over to me and brought out her axe.

"Everyone settle down!" We all looked up to see Valka in her chair. "Today we execute a traitor, and a demon. The former heir of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Ⅲ, has sided with the demons, and is part demon." There were boos from the crowd, and I let out a growl. Valka did nothing to stop the boos, and once they quieted down, she spoke again. "Today he shall be executed, and remembered as a traitor and a human demon." She said. "Let the execution begin!" The crowd erupted into cheering, and Astrid stepped forward, axe drawn.

I lowered my head in defeat. Toothless wasn't coming, and I had no backup.

Astrid was only a few yards away.

I thought about Toothless, and how we met.

Two yards away.

I thought about my newly found father, Stoick the Vast.

Three feet.

I thought about Luna, and how her eyes sparkled in the- did I seriously just think that?!

Astrid raised her axe for the kill, and I looked at her with pleading eyes. When she didn't seem to notice, I lowered my head again.

Then there was the whistle. My ear flaps went up and I heard it more clearly: The whistle of a night fury.

My head shot up and I looked around for Toothless or the dragons. Only then did everyone hear the whistle. Their heads snapped up, and I saw Toothless and Luna. I let out a slight roar, and they blasted the open the gate. Astrid stepped back as they flew in and landed beside me. Toothless clawed at the chains while Luna fought the now flooding in Berkians.

"About time." I said.

"Got held up. And what happened to your tail?!" Toothless exclaimed as he tore off the muzzle.

"Long story." I said as he did the last of the bindings, and I was free.

"I can't fly in this condition, though." I said.

"We planned for that." Toothless said, and he roared suddenly the rest of the dragons appeared in front of the arena. We ran out with Luna following, and Fanghook picked me up.

"Let's go! I do _not_ wanna be here any longer!" I exclaimed.

I looked behind me, and saw the Berkians yelling in defeat.

My brother had come through for me when I needed him. Now all I had to do was figure out a way to repay him.

 **That's not it people! This story will be probably fifteen chapters, so don't worry! Hope you enhoyed and please review!**


	5. Love Dragons

**I** ** _CANNOT_** **believe I did that!**

 **First off, I need to give ShadowSpirit020 the credit they greatly deserve for giving me the idea for this sequal. I cannot believe I didn't do that in the first chapter.**

 **Second: I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE THURSDAY! I don't know about you, but I went nuts. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was busy with my grandpa. Time for shoutouts!**

 **midnightsky0612: I know. Toothless has to stop cutting it so close.**

 **mc arno: I did. and I will!**

 **TheWhisperingWarrior: I would never do that to Hiccup. Never ever ever.**

 **SoNevable: :P**

We landed on a small island for the night. ¨You know we're gonna have to explain everything to dad, right?¨ I said.

¨Yeah. You're explaining it to him.¨ Toothless said.

¨Me? Why me?¨ I exclaimed.

¨It was your idea!¨ He pointed out.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he had a point. It was my fault we were in this mess, but it had to be done sometime soon! ¨How about we both tell our side of the story? That way we'll get off the hook a lot easier." I offered.

"Okay. As long as we don't get killed." He agreed.

. . .

"You _what?"_ Our father exclaimed.

"I was captured, but Toothless got me out of it. I'm fine." I tried to calm down my father, with no prevail.

"Dad, it's okay. We're both fine." Toothless added.

"I don't care what you say, you are not leaving here again without my permission." He said, and stormed off.

"Well that went well." Toothless said.

"It's not all bad here you know. There are plenty of things to do." Luna said. "Come on, I wanna show you guys something." She turned and ran off in the direction of the tunnels.

"Well, let's see where she's going." I said, and followed her into the tunnels with Toothless at my heels.

"Hurry up you two!" Luna called, and sped off down the tunnel.

"We're going as fast as we can!" I called back, and raced after her.

"Where does she get this much energy?" Toothless exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I hope she'll tell us." I said.

Suddenly the tunnel got really dark, until we came into a dimly lit cave with a hole in the ceiling, revealing the night sky above us.

"What is-" Toothless started, but Luna covered his mouth with her wing. "Wait." She said, and I looked up to the hole.

The moon came over it, and a bright light filled the cave. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I look up and saw the moonlight shining down on thousands of crystals, filling the cave with light. My mouth hung open, as did Toothless's.

Luna looked at us and gave a smirk. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She said. All I could do was nod as she explained. "I call it the Moonstone." (Yes I got the idea from the book series, "Warriors." From Eren Hunter.) "It's my favorite place on the island, and no one else knows about it. I come here for some peace and quiet."

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"I was exploring one day, and I got lost. I wandered around until I found this place. The hole was to small for me to fly through, so I settled down here for the night. But before I could fall asleep, the moon shone through and hit the crystals, creating the light." She explained. "I was awestruck, and spent the rest of the night staring at the crystals and thinking about how lucky I was."

"I can imagine." Toothless said.

"This place is truly amazing. But why share it with us? You've only known us for a few days, and we barely know each other." I pointed out.

She shrugged. "I guess I figured you guys would enjoy this place as much as I do, and keep it a secret."

"We'll keep it a secret." I promised.

"You have our word." Toothless agreed, and I yawned.

"We should get some sleep." I said, and they both nodded. I lied down and thought about how much this place had in store for us. We had finally found a home, a place where we belonged. It might be a while before I could fly again, but I had my brother and new friend to keep me company.

I fell asleep with the light shining on my scales, and Toothless snoring soundly beside me.

. . .

Days passed, and weeks went by. My days were filled with exploring every inch of the nest with Toothless, Luna showing us the best spots. We were becoming close friends very fast, which took me surprise. From what our father told me, I thought she would be a bit snippy all the time. But she was almost exactly the same as me and Toothless, it was almost weird.

I was almost always a night fury now, having to catch up with Toothless and Luna would be a bit difficult if I was human. Also my tailfin would heal faster if I was a night fury.

I was always exploring the tunnels, finding new caves and such every five minutes. The nest was filled with interesting things, just like Luna said. The dragons were unlike anything I had ever seen. The stormcutters were mesmerizing, along with the changewings. (literally.) Windnashers and Triple strikes were really cool and powerful, but my favorite besides the night fury had to be the razor whip. (Actually it's my fave. They're just so cool! Beautiful and dangerous from tip of the horn to the tip of the tail. My kind of dragon. I mean who doesn't like poisonous tears?)

It was almost Snoggletog back on Berk, and our father was taking the holiday to a whole new level. He was posting red and green shields all over the cave that we mainly lived in, and hanging streamers in the nest.

I came into the cave one day, and he was just humming a merry tune while hanging shields.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Hiccup." He came down from the ladder he was using and walked over to me. "I'm just getting ready for Snoggletog. Actually, I could use you right now." He said, and walked over to a pile of red and green streamers. "Could you take these to Luna and Toothless? I need them to hang these around the nest." He handed the streamers to me and I giggled. "Sure dad." I raced out of the cave and went to fine Luna and Toothless. I took of when I got to the edge, and glided down to the ground where the two dragons were dozing.

I landed and poked at Toothless with a paw. "Wake up Toothless." I poked Luna and her eyes fluttered open. "What?" She groaned and stood up.

"My dad wants you, me, and Toothless to hang these up for Snoggletog." I poked a paw at the decorations.

"Sure. But Toothless is out for good. No chance at getting him up." She informed.

I nodded in acknowledgment, and grabbed half of the streamers. Luna grabbed the other half, and we took off for the sides of the nest.

"So, what was your mother like?" I asked.

Luna sighed. "She was the best mother a child could ever want. She was caring, sweet, considerate, and very funny. Before I could fly, she would take me by the wings and fly me around the nest. It was the best fun ever, and I miss it."

"You're lucky your mother loved you. My mom would always give me the cold shoulder and just pretend I didn't exist, until I messed up with the village. She would just pretend that I wasn't hers and yell at me." I said, and hung up another steamer.

"Well, everything happens for a reason." Luna said, and flew down. I followed her, and landed beside her.

"So, you know what Snoggletog is, right?" I asked.

She laughed. "How would I not? Your father celebrates it every year. And I loved it every year." Luna said. "We always have a big parade the day before, with the best flyers of every type of dragon here. They do their best tricks, and fly in an amazing display, it's amazing."

"I can wait." I said.

. . .

I week later, it was time for the parade. I couldn't stand still I was so excited! I ran out of the cave and jumped into the air for a morning flight around the nest. As I flew above the sleeping dragons, I thought about Berk. Today they would be having their party in the Great Hall. It was kind of lame compared to what we were doing.

Suddenly Toothless came up beside me. "You excited?" He asked.

"I can't stand still. It's gonna be amazing." I replied.

He nodded. "What do you wanna see most?" He asked.

"Mmm… probably the Razor whip display." I said. "You?"

"Definitely the Raincutters. Everyone keeps saying they're the best."

I a few hours later I was standing at the edge of the cave we lived in, facing the nest, now full of dragons getting ready for the parade and displays. Luna came up beside me and sat with me.

"So, Iḿ gonna be in the parade." She says, and I gasp at her.

"You didn't tell me that!" I exclaimed, and nudged her.

"I don't really like getting attention." She said. "And I really don't like bragging."

I nodded. "I kind of grew up with a kid that bragged all the time. But he would always pick on me too. He was the guy who saw us rescuing the dragons in Berk a few months ago."

"I swear I'll tear apart all those Berkians who treated you wrong. They all deserve to die." Luna growled.

I shook my head. "There was only one guy who was nice to me: Gobber. The blacksmith. He was like the father I never had. He was always kind to me, and cheered me up after I got beat up or something. I guess astrid was okay, minus the fact that she was going to kill me, had you and Toothless not shown up when you did. She never spoke to me though, but she laughed with the others."

My father called over to us, and Luna looked back at me. "I have to get going. The parade's about to start." And with that, she jumped into the air and flew off with my father, now in night fury form. Toothless walked over to me and smirked. I didn't notice, for my gaze was locked on Luna.

"You like her." Toothless said.

"Who?"

"Luna."

My eyes snapped over to him. "I do not!" I shoved him playfully, and he laughed.

"Yes you do. I've been watching you two for months. Don't try hiding it." He said.

It was true. I did like her, but only as a friend. No more than that. And she probably doesn't even feel the same way. "How do I know if she even feels the same?" I asked.

"She does, trust me." He assured. "Now, let's see how good these things really are."

. . .

After my father gave his speech about how wonderful the year was, and how many more dragons they saved, including me and Toothless. Then came the displays. First went the basic dragons, such as nadders, nightmares, and gronckles. Lastly, came the rarest dragons, such as triple strikes, and Luna. The only night fury showing a display. But that didn't stop her from being amazing. She started it off with a classic dive bomb, then kicked it up a notch. She started to fly around the nest extremely fast, and went for the water while flying in a circle. She reached the water, and went up along with a spout of water. She twisted in the air, and the spout of water rained down. Everyone burst into roars, and she landed with the rest of the dragons on the ground.

"All right, settle down." My father called. Everyone stopped roaring and looked up. "The displays and the parade were marvelous, as always. Now, for the celebration!"

I looked at Toothless, and he took off to join the now hundreds of dragons flying in the air in formation. (Almost like a dance in the air.) Luna flew up to me and sat beside me.

"Pretty impressive flying." I commented.

"Thanks. Took me a month to get that waterspout trick down." She said.

There were a few awkward moments until I got the courage to ask. "You wanna go fly with me?"

She looked at me a moment before answering. "Sure." My heart went on a flight on it's own, and I took off with Luna at my side.

 **Hiccup and Luna sitting in a tree. k-i-s-s-i-n-g. I had to do it. That took a long time to write. And it was 2000 words so yeah. Oh, Iḿ also gonna be working on a new AU about a normal girl who wakes up as a shapeshifter, and then is being hunted down by the FBI because of a viral video. Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do it. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. The Prophecy

**Thank goodness I got this done, but man is it short. Hope you enjoy!**

The months were blurring away, and soon enough I turned sixteen. We had a party, but it soon ended when Toothless, Luna and I had vanished into the caves. Luna had said she and Toothless had a surprise for me, so they dragged me to the Moonstone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now move it!" Luna said, and ran off.

I followed, but with just slightly less enthusiasm. We came into the cave, dimly lit with the setting sun. But something was different: there was a new hole in the wall leading to another cave. I looked at Luna, but she only smiled.

"Toothless tripped over his tail yesterday while we were planning on what to get you, and he fell into wall, causing the thin wall to fall. Now come inside, it's really cool!" Luna and Toothless bounded inside, with me hot on their tails. We came in, and my mouth dropped.

There were pictures all over the place, but not just any pictures, pictures of _night furies._ Well, four night furies to be exact. The first image nearest to me showed a pair of night furies, staring at eachother. The second showed the same pair with a baby night fury. (Basically they tell the history of Hiccup, Stoick, Toothless, and Luna.)

"How is this possible?" I gasped.

Toothless shrugged. "I don't know, but it can't be coincidence. It tells the exact history of what our dad told us." He said.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. It even has the day of when you two arrived here." Luna said, and pointed her wing to a painting which had me, Toothless, Luna, and dad staring out into the nest at the thousands of dragons.

"What does it mean?" I said, still staring at the old pictures.

"I don't know, but it must be important." Luna said.

Toothless nodded. "You think we should tell our dad about this?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. Not until we know for sure what this means."

"He's right. We shouldn't give Stoick something to worry about when we don't even know what it means." Luna agreed.

Toothless yawned. "Should we head back, or spend the night here?" He asked.

"Spend the night here. We're too far in to head back, so might as well." I answered.

Luna yawned and lied down. I went over to her and lied down next her. Toothless smiled and lied down also. I drifted off into sleep, thinking about what the paintings might mean.

I woke up when Toothless poked me with a paw. "Wake up, I think I found something."

I hauled myself up and noticed that Luna was already up up and looking at a wall containing some sort of writing. I walked over and stared at the writing.

"We can't make any sense of it. It's in some sort of ancient writing." She said.

I looked at it closer and realized that it seemed familiar. "I think I know this writing. It is ancient writing, but it's our language." I said.

"Can you read it?" Toothless asked.

"I think." I looked at it for a moment before translating.

"When joy is discovered, freedom is gained. The dragon's soul is Hooligan's bane. Barbaric plan, young one lost. Forever war won, homeland is lost." I shook my head. "That can't be right. It's just a riddle." I said.

Luna shook her head. "Not a riddle. A prophecy." she said.

"A prophecy? You mean those poem like riddles that tell the future?" Toothless asked.

Luna nodded. "My mom told me stories of a prophecy that many dragons have tried to find, but had not succeeded."

I looked at her. "You mean dragons have searched for this prophecy for decades, and we just found it?" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "Looks like it."

"But how did no one else find this? I mean, it was so obvious!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Maybe they thought the prophecy would be far away, and not at home, right in their faces." I offered.

"Maybe. But we should tell Stoick, now that we know what's going on." Luna said.

"Yeah. But let's wait until morning, I'm still tired and I couldn't walk all the way there." I said, and Toothless nodded. I lied down where I was, and fell asleep instantly.

 **tell me in the reviews what you think the last part of the prophecy means. Of course I won't tell you, but I might give you guys hints along the way. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Viggo and Rykar

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was extremely busy. Unfortunatly, I cannot do shoutouts this time. I know. It sucks. But for TheWhisperingWarrior, you got a little bit of it right, but I won't say which part. Hope you enjoy!**

I ran ahead of the others to get to my dad, and tell him about the mysterious room and prophecy. We finally made it to the nest, and the cave we live in. I saw my father in the spot where we cook, and I ran over to him.

"Dad, we need to talk." I said.

He looked at us. "About what?"

"Luna and Toothless found a secret room that held old paintings of night furies, but they showed the history of me and Toothless." He looked at me like I had gone nuts. "We also found a prophecy last night. And it sounded a bit familiar to Luna." I added.

Luna nodded, and my father sighed. "There were stories about a prophecy that told of a man who would end a war, but no one knew exactly which war." He said.

"Maybe it could be the war against Dragons and Vikings?" Toothless offered.

"That's what they all thought. Dragons went searching for years to find the prophecy, but none have come back successful." Our father replied.

"And we just found it. But it didn't say what war." Luna said.

"Well, technically it said 'forever war.' That could be something." I said.

"What exactly did it say? What was the prophecy?" Dad asked.

"When joy is discovered, freedom is gained. The dragon's soul is Hooligan's bane. Barbaric plan, young one lost. Forever war won, homeland is lost." I recited.

He sighed. "It does sound familiar, but not with the stories. From what you told me of how you two met, it sounds like the man in the prophecy is Hiccup."

My heart skipped a beat. " _Me?"_ I exclaimed. He nodded. "But, how? I mean, it doesn't even say my name, or anything related to me."

"Does it? The second line says 'dragon's soul is Hooligan's bane.' You can turn into a dragon, and the Hooligans are the representatives of Berk. And from what you told me from when you were captured, the Berkians say you are their enemy." My dad said and raised and eyebrow. "Sound familiar?"

I let it sink in and realized he was right. It did talk about me, but the second half I wasn't so sure about. "What about the second half? 'Barbaric plan, young one lost. Forever war won, homeland is lost.' Who's the young one and what homeland?" I pointed out.

He shrugged. "As for the young one, I have no idea. But as for the homeland, I suggest it might be Berk."

"That is where you were born, Hiccup." Toothless agreed.

"We I say good riddance. That place was terrible." I said.

"I'm on his side for this one. That place was just bad." Luna said. "And I wasn't even there for a whole day."

"Now for how Hiccup stops this war, we have no idea." Toothless said.

Our dad looked at me and I shrugged. "He's right. I have absolutely no idea what to do."

 _Back on Berk_

Valka paced the decks, waiting for her special 'visitor.' He was expected to arrived that day with his armada of dragon hunters. She looked up at the ocean, and finally saw a line of ships heading towards Berk. They had finally come. A few hours later, the ships docked and two men stepped off the ships. The one in front was a young man with black hair, and a sword strapped to his back. The other was a man that was bald, (Sorry if Rykar does have hair. I can't see it, so I call him bald.) Turquoise shirt, and two swords strapped to his back.

"Ah, mis Haddock. Pleasure to finally meet you." Viggo said. (I am not calling him the black haired man. It's just weird.)

"Viggo and Rykar Grimborn. I've heard a lot about you." Valka replied.

"So, what is this problem you need help with?" Rykar asked.

"You're not going to believe it, but my former son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, has the ability to turn into a night fury. Almost a year ago, he turned rogue and attacked us during his final test against the Monstrous nIghtmare. When the nightmare turned against him, he turned into the night fury, revealing his secret to us. The nightmare backed down, and another night fury came and started attacking us. We fought back, but they got away." Valka explained.

"How… is that possible, may I ask?" Viggo asked.

"I do not know, actually. But I know how we could defeat him." She answered.

"And how would that be?" Rykar asked.

"We could find where he lives now, if he is still alive, and destroy his home. Then we destroy him while he's in shock." Valka explained.

"I suppose he would be with a dragon nest, far away from here, out of your reach. And I have a better plan: We take him, and his home down at the same time." Viggo said.

Valka raised and eyebrow. "How?"

"Do you know where the nest that holds the Red Death is?" He asked.

When Valka shook her head, he continued. "We'll find the nest, and once we figure out where Hiccup is, we lead the Red Death towards it. That way, Hiccup and many more dragons will die trying to protect their home."

"And how would we lead it to where Hiccup is?" Valka asked.

Rykar seemed to catch on to what his brother was planning, and chimed in. "Dragon root. We'll need a lot of it though. It might take a few years, but it will all be worth it." He said. Viggo looked at him. "Very good, little brother." He said, and looked back at Valka. "What do you say? Will you do it?" He asked, and Valka gained a little murderous glint in her eyes.

"Yes. Whatever it takes to kill Hiccup."

 **man that lady has a screw lose. I apologoze to those of you who really like Valka. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. The Dragon Races

**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!**

 **I cannot believe I haven't updated for over a week! And the last one wasn't even that good! I really hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Important Author's note at the bottom!**

It was a little more than a year later, almost the second anniversary of when me, Toothless, and Hookfang came here. My dad was trying to think of what to do for the occasion, although I had a few ideas. Just… not at that time.

The idea came while Luna, Toothless and I were flying around the nest, (outside the nest, but on the same island.) and we somehow found sheep on the shores.(I have no explanation for how they came upon the island.)

"Uh, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Luna called.

"A bunch of sheep on the beach?" Toothless asked.

"I thought I was the only one." I said.

"So, what are we gonna do with them?" Toothless asked.

"We'll round em up and bring them to dad, see if he has anything to do with them." I said, and we dove towards the sheep. Once one of them saw us, it gave out a cry and they all scattered in different directions.

"Spread out, and we'll have a better chance of getting them." I called.

"I'm gonna get the most." Luna said.

"No way. I am." Toothless said.

"It's not a competition!" I called back.

"Sure it is!" Luna said, and flew off.

I flew over the white beach, and spotted a sheep nibbling at a weed sprouting from the sand. I dove toward it, but just before I could get it, Luna darted under me and grabbed the sheep.

"Too slow!" She shouted.

I laughed, and raced after her. She pulled up, and I dove under her. Rolling under Luna, I grabbed the sheep and flew off.

"Too slow!" I mimicked, and Luna growled in a playful manner.

 _Toothless's pov_

I flew over the beaches, listening to the waves crash against the sand. I scanned the terrain, looking for any stray sheep. Spotting a jumble of rocks, I landed. I sniffed for any trace of sheep, and caught a faint wisp of something. I put my nose into a crack in the rocks, and immediately stumbled back as a trio of Terrors came racing out. There was a laugh from behind me, and I turned around to see Hiccup coming in for a landing. As he got closer, I noticed a sheep in his claws, and I let out a grumble.

"No luck huh?"He says.

I sigh. "Nope." Then I spot something a little ways behind him, and I spring towards it.

"Toothless?" Hiccup started, and I turned towards him with two sheep in my claws.

"Too slow!" I took off to hide the sheep, who were now braying.

 _Hiccup's pov_

A few minutes later, I came back to the entrance to the nest, grasping two sheep in my claws, another in my mouth. I landed, and spotted Luna and Toothless coming in.

"How many did you guys get?" Luna asked.

I spit out the sheep, who wobbled on its legs. "Three."

"Three." Toothless said. "You?"

"Three. It's a three way tie." Luna said, and I sighed.

"It wasn't a competition." I said, and Luna smirked. "Sure it was." She said.

"Wait a minute, wasn't there ten sheep?" Toothless said.

I thought back for a second, then realized he was right. "Yeah. Wasn't there a black one?" I agreed.

"A tie breaker." Luna jumped into the air, leaving me and Toothless in the dust. "Whoever gets it wins!" She called back.

I jumped into the air after Toothless. If I can't convince them it's not a competition, might as well play along.

A few minutes later, I was searching the white sand for any sign of a black sheep. It was already sunhigh, and my dad would be expecting us back in the nest. Which finally gave me the idea. Once we met up again, I would tell them about what we could do for the anniversary. I noticed a rock formation, and landed right by it. I sniffed the cold black substance, and caught a scent of sheep. I stuck my head inside the two rocks, and pulled out a jet-black sheep.

"Baaa!" it brayed, and I took off.

Suddenly the sheep was ripped from my claws, and Luna appeared underneath me. She just took my trick!

"I win!" She called, and took off for the entrance to the nest.

"Not so fast!" Toothless came out from a crack in the ice, and ran into Luna. She wasn't hurt, but it was enough to get the sheep away from her grasp.

"I got it!" They both called, and they went after the sheep, who brayed as it fell down again. Just before they could get the sheep, I caught the sheep and raced to the entrance.

"Oh come on!" Luna exclaimed, and she and Toothless raced after me. I made it to the entrance, and set the sheep down. Luna and Toothless landed, and Luna sighed.

"I guess you win, Hiccup." She said, and Toothless nodded.

"Not really. What if you could get a rematch?" I asked, and their heads perked up. I told them my idea about what to do for the anniversary, and they were all into it.

"I don't wanna wait any more, so let's go tell your dad." Luna said, and took off into the nest.

"I'm with her. This is the best idea you've ever come up with!" Toothless agreed, and ran behind Luna. I followed them, hoping my dad would accept the idea.

About an hour later, we were getting the nest ready for the first ever Dragon Race. My dad thought it was the best idea ever, and decided to do it every anniversary. The games would be simple; We would hide one sheep at a time, and the seven chosen dragons, being me, Toothless, Luna, Stormfly, Hookfang, Windsheer,(she had been rescued a few months ago) and Fanghook, would go and find it. Once we did, we would have seven baskets ready, and we would drop the sheep into the basket, earning one point. Every sheep would be worth one point, except for the black sheep, which was worth ten points. The rules were as easy as they came; everyone was allowed to take the sheep away from the dragon who currently has it, as long as they didn't seriously hurt them. That would resolve in being excluded from the games.

I grabbed a piece of metal for the deck that would hold the baskets, and flew over to Toothless and Luna, who were blasting pieces of scrap metal we stole from a nearby village. I didn't want to lead the raid, but we also needed the metal for a splint for a few dragons with broken wings.

I set it down on the deck, and blasted it into place. "I think it's good, guys." I called. "That was the last piece of metal we could get for this."

The others flew up and looked up at it. "You're right. Let's tell your dad and get these races going!" Luna flapped her powerful wings and headed for the cave we shared.

"Did you ask dad what age mating starts?" Toothless asked.

"Not yet. Maybe when the races are done." I answered. I had meant to ask him when I could mate. I was growing older, and gaining more feelings for Luna every day. I could tell she was getting closer to me, but being mates? When dragons mate, it's for life. She would probably hate me for life. But I had to try.

I took off after Toothless, and when we landed, we found Luna talking to our father. We walked in, and they stopped.

"When will we start the races?" Toothless asked.

"In thirty minutes. Spread the word that the games are ready so they can prepare." He said. Luna and Toothless nodded, and took off to spread the word about the Dragon Races. I looked at my father.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something." I started.

"What is it?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "At what age is mating allowed?" I quickly said, and he gave me a look.  
"Eighteen actually. Why?" He asked.

"I kind of wanted Luna to be my mate." I quickly said, and my dad smiled.

"I thought so. You two have grown close over the last two years." He said.

I pawed at a pebble on the ground. "But how do I know she even feels the same way? She'll probably just laugh at me for thinking we could be mates."

My dad laughed. "Hiccup, about a month ago she told me that she loved you. And not only that, but she wanted to be your mate. So much so she was going to ask you." He said, and my mouth dropped.

"She-she said that?" I stuttered.

He nodded. I couldn't believe it. Luna actually felt the same way! "Thanks dad." I said, and ran off. When I got to the nest, every dragon was rushing around to get ready for the races. I glided toward Toothless and Luna.

"Do you have all the sheep?" I asked.

Toothless nodded. "Including the black one." He swished his tail pointed the black sheep grazing on whatever grass he could get.

"Let's start this thing." Luna said.

. . .

About an hour later, it was time for the black sheep. Luna was winning at four sheep, me and Toothless at two, and the rest at one. We had also stolen a few more while we were at the village for the metal. I followed the rest of the dragons. Suddenly a roar of a night fury sounded, and the black sheep appeared on the ground. It looked up at us, and it's eyes widened. We all dove for the sheep. I reached out with my claws and made for the grasp. Suddenly a blur of red flew in front of me, and the sheep brayed before Hookfang caught it and took off.

"Hookfang!" Luna yelled, and raced after him.

"Nothing can stop me now!" He yelled, and made for the baskets.

"Except for me!" Windsheer raced under him, and caught the sheep in her tail.

"Didn't see that coming." Toothless said beside me.

I raced forward, and came up next to Luna. I looked over and saw the look in her eye.

"What are you going to do?"I asked.

"This." She lightly blasted Windsheer's tail, and she let go. The razor whip dove for the sheep, and so did Luna. We were coming close to the baskets, and whoever caught it would be able to get it into the basket without someone taking it. Luna reached the sheep, and grasped it in her claws. She turned before hitting the ground, just missing Windsheer.

"I got it!" She yelled, and raced over to the baskets. She rolled in mid air, and dunked the sheep into her basket. The dragons watching erupted into roars of approval, and Luna flew circles around them, roaring in celebration. I smiled at Toothless. This day just couldn't get any better.

 **Okay, so I thought of a new story: Snow Way Out what if. I'm gonna leave the what if for you to find out when the story comes out. Oh, and the next chapter will be when Hiccup and Luna mate. It might be really short, so brace yourselves.**


	9. Mates

**First of all, I am really sorry it's been taking so long to update. School just got a lot harder, and I have writer's block right now. I hope this makes up for it. Hope you enjoy.**

One year later,(sorry for the time lapse.) It was almost mating season, and I was practically going nuts with worry. What if Luna didn't wanna be mates? I would make myself look like a fool and someone who was just desperate for a mate. I did _not_ want that to happen.

Toothless and my dad encouraged me to do it, and not to worry. That didn't stop me from going insane.

I had also grown a lot. I hadn't turned into human for a long time, and I decide to just now do it, just because. My hair had grown a bit longer, I was definitely taller, and my face had changed. But just a bit.

It was only a week before mating season started, and I was in the Moonstone cave with Toothless.

"Hiccup, just stop stressing. She's gonna say yes!" He said.

"I don't know." I replied. "Maybe she won't say yes, and she'll just leave me." I set my head down between my paws.

"She _will_ say yes. You heard dad, she does love you!" He pointed out.

"Yeah, but maybe she's changed. Maybe she doesn't love me any more." I stared at the shimmering crystals around the cave. What if she did change and my dad was wrong? I would _really_ make myself look like a desperate dragon. I really wanted her to be my mate, but she probably didn't even feel the same way.

"Come on, Hiccup. Do you want her or not?" Toothless said.

"You know I do." I lifted up my head and looked at him.

"Then stop saying she won't agree!" He said. "You have to believe she'll say yes, Hiccup."

"Who will say yes?"

We snapped our heads over to the entrance and saw Luna standing there.

"Nothing." We both said quickly, and Luna stared at us.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, and walked out. I did _not_ want her to find out about this.

. . .

Before I knew it, it was the day before it was Mating season.

I kept practicing what I was going to say, so I didn't accidentally say something else, or stutter so much she couldn't tell what I was saying.

If she did say yes, then the mating rituals would be easy. In order for two dragons to become mates, they must perform a sort of ritual. The two dragons would fly into the air, side by side, and fly one round around the nest. Then they would go right to the top of the nest, lock talons, and fall to the ground. But before they hit, they had to let go of each others' talons, and glide across the ground while producing a beam of fire that had to scorch the ground, indicating that the mating was a success. It was the ultimate trust test for any dragon. And because Luna and I had been together for the past three years, we had formed a strong trust in eachother. Granted it's only been three years, but it was enough to form enough trust to do the rituals.

I stood outside the nest, watching the sun go down. Watching sunsets always calmed me down, no matter how stressed I was. I looked at the scars on my left tailfin from when I was held captive on Berk. My time there was enough to make me believe that Vikings could never trust dragons, much less ally themselves with them. And the scars on my tailfin was proof that I was right.

"You okay?"

I looked beside me and saw Luna. "Yeah. I'm just thinking." I replied.

"What about?" She asked, and sat beside me.

"Tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?"

I started to think if right now would be a good time to ask her. But mating season started tomorrow, not today. But I might not get as good of a chance as now, so I decided to go for it.

"Luna, could I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Luna… will-you-be-my-mate?" I said quickly.

She looked at me for a second, and I thought she would wap me upside the head with her tail right then and there. But she just let out a laugh and smiled.  
"Yes, Hiccup. I will be your mate." She said, gave me a small lick on the head before going back into the nest.

I jumped into the air and roared in celebration. She said yes! Luna was going to be my mate!

. . .

The the next day, I met Luna at the entrance to the nest. I had told Toothless and my dad that Luna said she would be my mate, and they both went nuts. It was time for dragons to start mating, and we were about to go in and start the ritual. I looked over at her.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded, and we flew into the nest. The thing is: You can't practice the rituals. That's why it's such a big trust test. You have to let go of eachother at the same time, or you could go off course and get severely injured, resulting in failing the mating, and you have to try again next year. I was really hoping that didn't happen.

We started out with simple part, flying side by side, and almost touching each other, and went around the nest. Then came the hard part; The dive.

We reached the top, locked talons, and nose-dived toward the ground. I could feel the eyes of the watching dragons, seeing if we would succeed or not. I could almost smell Luna's fear coming off her in waves. The ground came dangerously near, and we were ready to let go. Sensing Luna about to let go, I released her claws and so did she. I blew a low flame across the ground beside Luna's, and silently celebrated. We did it! We were finally mates!

I looked over at Luna and smiled. This was the best day of my life.

 **I did** ** _not_** **expect it to be this long at all. I thought it would only be like two scrolls down and it was done. So, I need you guys's help. Let me know in the reviews if you think I should bring Heather into this story or not, cause I have no idea what to do for the next chapter. But if you guys have ideas for what I should do next, I am open to ideas. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	10. Heather

**Well I don't think I have to tell you what I picked to do for this chapter, cause the title kind of gave it away. That leaves only one thing to say: hope you enjoy!**

It was the summer after I mated with Luna, and it has been just a fantasy. My days with her have the happiest of my life. Luna, Toothless and I have been exploring every inch of the archipelago around the nest, and we've also found a few dragons to take back to the nest. Once they were taken care of, we would head back out and some more. But nothing could prepare me for what was coming.

We were exploring the southern ocean for the second time that week, and I spotted something floating on the surface.

"Guys, what is that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know." I said, and swooped down. When I got closer, I gasped. It was girl that looked about my age with middle-length black hair tied back in a braid. Her cloths were all dirty and looked like rags, but I could make out a brown leather shirt and skirt.(Basically what she was wearing the first time we saw her in Riders of berk.)

I plucked up her unconscious form and flew back to the others.

"Who is that and how did she get in the middle of the ocean?" Toothless said.

"I don't know, but she needs treatment. We'll figure out what happened when she wakes up." I said, and took off for the nest, Luna right at my side. Ever since we had become mates, she had stayed at my side twenty-four seven. And honestly, I enjoyed it.

About thirty minutes later, we arrived back at the main cave, and I set down the girl against a rock. My dad came out from another room, and when he saw the girl, I explained what had happened before he opened his mouth.

"We were flying in the southern ocean, and we found her." I quickly said. He shut his mouth and went to get his healing supplies.

After he had inspected her, he announced that she had just swallowed a lot of water and had a few minor gashes, and she would be fine. Once that was done, he confirmed that she would probably wake up in an hour or so. After I was sure he was okay with watching her, I headed out with Luna and Toothless for the air vents. I needed a break from flying, but I still wanted to be in the air.

"You guys think she'll tell the other vikings about the nest?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. Something feels different about her from others." I said.

"I felt that too. And did you notice she didn't have any claw marks or burns from dragons?" Toothless pointed out. "And yet she was on a floating piece of wood in the middle of the ocean, so her boat or something must've gotten wrecked. But not by dragon."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. So what happened to her?" I said.

"I'm thinking her boat was attacked by pirates. I've seen some of them before, just looting ships." Luna said.

"Actually, she might've been attacked by enemy vikings." Toothless offered.

"But the question is: why?" I said.

. . .

About an hour later, we came back to the cave, and found that the girl was waking up. I turned into human as to not scare her, and kneeled down beside her. When her eyes finally opened and saw Luna and Toothless, she gasped in shock scooted back against the rock.

"It's okay, it's okay." I calmed. "What's your name?"

"H-heather." She stuttered, and stared at Luna and Toothless. I caught on to her fear for the night furies, and explained to her that they were okay and wouldn't hurt her.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you." I said. My dad came up and offered Heather a cup of water, and she drank the whole thing in one sitting.

"So, what happened to you, Heather?" I asked.

"I left my home village in a boat, and a week later I was attacked by an enemy tribe. My boat was destroyed, and since then I just floated on a piece of wood." She explained.

"How long, exactly?" I asked.

"About two or three days."

"Why did you leave your home?"

"I couldn't stand watching them kill dragons. I didn't think it was right, and I knew they had their reasons for raiding us." She said, and my mouth dropped. There were other people that actually like dragons?

"So, why did you freak when you saw Luna and Toothless?" I asked.

"Luna and Toothless?" Heather puzzled.

"The night furies over there." I pointed to said dragons. "Toothless is my brother and Luna is my mate."

"How would you have a dragon brother and mate?" Heather asked.

"I'll tell you later. So why did you freak out?" I asked.

"I just haven't seen a night fury, and they surprised me. That's all." She said. "Now you answer my question: how are you related to a dragon?"

I sighed. "Promise not to freak out." I said, and she nodded. I turned into a night fury, and she gasped.

"You're a night fury? How?" She asked. Her fear was gone and replaced with pure curiosity and wonder.  
"I started out as a human, but when I was ten, I sort of developed it from my dad." I pointed to my father, and he waved.

"He can turn into a night fury too?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, and turned back into human.

"Hiccup? Could we talk?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, and followed her to the other side of the room.

"What's up?" I said.

"Are you sure you should be telling her everything? We just met her." She said.

"Luna, it's okay. We can trust her." I said.

"I don't know, Hiccup. Maybe-"

"Luna," I looked her in the eye. "It's fine. She won't do anything. Heather left her home to escape dragon killers. We can trust her."

She looked at me with eyes filled with fear, and I found out why she didn't want Heather here. She thought that I would fall for Heather and leave her.

"Luna, I would _never_ fall for another girl. My heart belongs to you, and you only." I gave her a kiss on the head. (Me: awwwwwww. I think my shipping opinion just switched to those two.)

"Thanks, Hiccup." Luna said.

"Now could she stay with us? We could really use her." I asked.

"Fine." She answered, and we went back to the others.

I clapped my hands together. "Good news; you can stay here if you want, Heather." I announced, and she grinned.

"Really?" She exclaimed.

I nodded. "As long as you like. I can show you around if you like." I said, and Luna gave me a look. I silently sent her a look, and I hoped it said _Don't worry, I like you not her._ But it probably said something like _Please don't kill me, I'm only showing her around._

I walked out with Heather, and silently hoped that Luna wouldn't kill me when I got back.

 **Okay, you might be thinking: why would I put a tiny love scene on the chapter. I'll tell you why. Because I want to make it clear that Hiccup is with Luna, and Luna only. He will** ** _not_** **fall in love with anyone else. Now that part is out of the way, I have absolutly no idea what to do for the next chapter. Maybe I could do something with what's happening on Berk. If you guys have ideas, put them in the reviews please. I need help. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	11. The Plan

**Warning: this chapter is very short, in fact it is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Criticism is allowed.**

 _Back On Berk_

Viggo, Ryker, and Valka walked across the docks of Berk, barking orders at the villagers.

"Get that sail up!"

"Get that Dragon Root in the storage hut!"

The Berkians ran around to obey their chieftess's orders, along with the dragon hunters following Viggo and Ryker's.

Around sundown, the villagers had brought back only half a boat load of Dragon root. Winter was coming fast, and the root was beginning to disappear. Along with the waters starting to freeze up because of the coming cold, causing less and less boats to go out and find Dragon Root.

Viggo, Ryker, and Valka were starting to become impatient. At this rate, it would take years before they finally had enough root to lure the Red Death to where Hiccup now lived. If he was even still alive, that is.

They hadn't even figured out where Hiccup was, though. They had arranged a small group of vikings to go find it, consisting of the five younger adults, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Once they had almost enough Dragon root for the Red Death, they would set out on a small boat with enough supplies to last them a few weeks. It would probably take awhile to find Hiccup, but it would be worth it.

Once the sun went down, Viggo, Ryker, and Valka met at the Great Hall to go over the plan.

"So, how exactly are we going to lure the Red Death to Hiccup?" Valka asked, and poked at her food.

"First, we load all the Dragon root onto ships, with a gronckle attached to each one." Viggo started. "We send them to the nest, and the Dragon root will lure the Red Death out. But before it can get to the ships, they head off for where Hiccup is. Of course, we might lose a few ships, but we will make it there."

"What if the Red Death gives up on chasing the Dragon root and goes back?" Valka asked.

"That will not happen." Viggo said, and Ryker finished his sentence. "When a dragon gets the scent of Dragon root, it will stop at nothing to get it. That includes giving up on a chase."

"Very well." Valka sat back in her chair. "When do you think we will be ready to send out the group to find Hiccup?"

Viggo and Ryker looked at each other, then to Valka. "In one year." They both said.

 **I've said it once and I will say it again: I'm really sorry it is so short. And the next chapter, I might have to go to my last resort idea. I won't say what it is, but I will say it is when Hiccup is twenty. But it might not be that, it might be Luna's birthday. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	12. Luna's Birthday

**GOOD NEWS! MY WRITER'S BLOCK WORE OFF!**

 **I finally have the next two chapters all planned out, and midnightsky0612 are you in for a big surprise! I won't say though. I probably won't even name that chapter anything special, in order not to give anything away. Actually, the next two chapters will just be named 'chapter 13' and 'chapter 14.' I am very secretive write now. That was probably spelled wrong, but who cares! Enjoy!**

I was really stressed out.

In only two days, it was Luna's birthday, and I was planning on doing something with her, maybe just going to the air vents or finding some relaxing island and staying there for the day. Maybe I could surprise her with this new island I came across. It had a waterfall that fell into a crystal-clear pond, which held so many fish it would make Toothless full. (And he has a bottomless pit for a stomach) But it wasn't just any fish, it was Luna's favorite; icelandic sea bass.(I totally just made that up, so don't look it up on the internet)The scenery was absolutely perfect, and I wanted to spend as much time with Luna as possible.

Two days later, it was Luna's birthday. I slept on the ground, with Luna laying against me, my head on top of hers. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up. After yawning, I got up and gently prodded Luna with a paw.

"Luna, wake up." I whispered.

She perked her head up and yawned. "What?"

"Happy birthday." I gave her a lick on her forehead, and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said, and got up. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going somewhere nice. Now come on." I answered, and walked out of the cave with her following close behind. Once we were out, we took off into the air.

. . .

About thirty minutes later, we landed just outside the clearing with the waterfall.

"Alright, close your eyes." I said, and Luna did as I asked. I pushed the bushes aside, and led her in with my wing. We reached the middle, and I told her to open them. When she opened them, her jaw hit the ground.

"How did you find this place?" She gawked.

"I might've crash-landed here." I said, and she shot a look at me. "But I wasn't hurt!" I added before she could ground me. Literally.

She went over to the pond and looked in. "Icelandic sea bass? That's my favorite!" She exclaimed, and I came up beside her.

"I know." I said, and she looked at me. "That's why I picked this place."

She nudged me with her head. "Thanks, Hiccup. This is the best birthday ever." She said.

"Anything for you, milady." I said. (I don't know if that makes sense or not, since Luna is a dragon and not a human lady. But I had to do it. It's Hiccup's thing.)

As planned, we spent the entire day there. Luna really enjoyed the fish, and we even had a contest to see who could catch the most. And of course, Luna won. And I even brought my A game.

She worried a few times that Stoick and Toothless would be wondering where we were, but I assured her that they knew where we were. I had told them that plan was to spend the entire day there, and that was what we did.

We headed back after we watched the sunset, which was quite beautiful. But not as beautiful as the ones in Berk.

Wait a minute. _Berk?_ I hadn't thought about that place for a _long_ time. It brought back bad memories, so I pushed the thought aside.

We got back when it became dark, and my dad and Toothless both seemed a bit worried. Not a lot, just a bit.

They said happy birthday to Luna, and we went to bed. That's when she found the large bed of moss, lined with purple oleander. Unlike blue oleander, it had healing properties that could calm a dragon and make it just a little sleepy. The perfect flower for a bed.(Just so you know, I made that part up. I don't know if purple oleander can actually do that.)

"What is this?" She asked.

"A moss bed." I answered. "You've been saying it would be nicer if the ground were softer, so I found a bunch of moss, and I had Toothless and dad make the actual bed. With a few of my own touches."

She walked over to the bedding and tested it out. She rolled in it just a little bit, and started kneading it.(Like a cat does.) Then she lied down, and I joined her on the soft moss. I lied down beside her so that she was resting against me, and I rested my head on hers.

"I love you, Hiccup." She said.

Those four little words meant so much more from her, than you could possibly have imagined. And hearing them just made my heart burst with emotion.

"I love you more." I whispered, and dozed off.

 **Okay, I am literally just in awe right now. Never in a million years, have I thought that I would write something so lovey-dovy as that. But it was actually really fun to write, so expect more. Oh, and Midnightsky0612, you are not the only one in for a surprise. So os ShadowSpirit020. I will not say, or give any clues. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay people! This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The surprise! Larry! Give me a drum roll! *Larry-er lauren plays a drum roll* And the surprise iiss… okay seriously did you actually think i would tell you guys what the surprise was? When I say I won't tell, I'm not gonna tell. Hope you enjoy!**

I'm so confused.

One day, Luna is perfectly fine and happy. And the next, she's wailing about her aching stomach and telling me to go get food for her.

So of course the majority of my day is filled with me darting my paw into freezing cold water one hundred times and bringing the food back for Luna. My paw was literally freezing up.

It was about the end of fall, and winter was coming soon. Along with Snoggletog. And surprisingly Heather and Windsheer won this year's Dragon Race. The two had grown really close over the past year, and didn't go anywhere without each other.(correct me if I got the time lapse wrong. I'm getting confused with every passing chapter. The only thing I know right now is that Hiccup is twenty, so there you go.) Of course, I think Luna might've let them win, but I would never tell that to Heather or Windsheer. Heather had just made a really cool double ax that can take my head off, and Windsheer's tail could easily cut me in half.

And the thing is, I had no idea what was wrong with Luna, but my did looked like he knew exactly what is was. I tried to get him to tell me, but that guy wouldn't crack. I even asked Toothless to ask him for me while I was hiding. But he wouldn even tell him. And whenever we bring it up, he gets this smile like someone just offered to get him fish for his entire life.

And then of course Drago Bludvist came along last month, and Luna was sick at the time. So when he captured her to use against me, I went into a rage fit. I literally blew his ships to bits, and actually killed him. I felt a bit guilty though, even if he did kill the Bewilderbeast. Everyone was sad, especially my dad. The gentle giant had basically taken him in when Skullcrusher had taken my dad to the nest.

Luna was sick for months, and I was starting to get really tired. My paws were rough and my claws were chipped and cracked from fishing all day. I started to take breaks while Toothless got her fish because I was so tired. I even crash landed a few times because my wings cramped up from flying so much. Luna kept blaming herself every time it happened, but I insisted it wasn't her fault.

I was worried sick about her,(get it? Worried sick? Oh come on that was good.) and my dad said that I couldn't do anything except be there for her. That was about all he told , when I told Luna to go to sleep and she refused, the purple oleander made her sleepy enough that it only took a little bit of persuading to get her asleep. Thank the gods I came up with that.

One day I was sleeping with Luna sleeping soundly against me, and Toothless came in and prodded me with his paw.

"Hiccup, wake up." He whispered and I perked my head up and looked at him. I could see that he had a huge grin on his face that almost matched dad's.

"What?" I yawned.

"I think I might know what's wrong with Luna."

That got my attention.

I quickly got up and made sure that Luna was still fast asleep. I didn't want to fly another ten miles for fish. I followed Toothless outside and we stopped right outside the cave.

"So, what's wrong with her?" I asked. I mean, it could be anything! Dragon flu, blu oleander, Odin's-

"I think she's developing eggs." He stated.

 _ODIN'S GHOST! SHE'S DEVELOPING EGGS!_

"E-eggs?" I stuttered. He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I was asking some of the dragons about it, and a few of the females were saying they had been feeling the exact same thing while they were developing eggs." He explained.

I let it sink in. _I was going to be a father? But I'm too young… aren't I?_

"Are you sure we're not too young? I mean, we're only twenty. What would dad say?" I pointed out.

Toothless looked at me. "What would dad say? Hiccup have you seen the look on his face every time he sees any of us? It's clear he knows and he wanted it to be a surprise."

A smile crept onto his face as he spoke, as did one on mine. I just couldn't believe it. Luna was going to be a mother, I was going to be a father, Toothless was going to be an uncle, and my dad was going to be a grandfather. This is the best feeling ever!

"You think we should tell Luna?" I asked, and Toothless shook his head.

"No. Let it be a surprise, but don't tell dad that we know about it. He might tell Luna." He said.

"Got it. And thanks for telling me, Toothless. I really appreciate it." And with that, I walked back in and curled up with Luna.

We were going to be parents.

 **SURPRISE!**

 **But that's not the only surprise. But I'm not telling, because that one is for Midnightsky0612 and ShadowSpirit020. Sorry if you thought it was a little too early in the story for this part, I just couldn't wait to post it! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay people this is it! The final surprise! It's gonna be really nice for Midnightsky0612 and ShadowSpirit020. You'll find out what it is is the end, and I have a feeling you have** _ **no**_ **idea what it is. Hope you enjoy.**

I _really_ wanted to tell Luna about the eggs. But I promised Toothless I wouldn't, so I wouldn't. I was just so excited for the eggs to hatch, but I knew that it would still be a few weeks, a month at most before Luna even layed the eggs, and then another week for them to hatch. I couldn't wait!

I had even been thinking of names for the hatchling/hatchlings. I had only thought of three so far, and none of them were even good. I knew I should be talking about it with Luna, but I wanted it to be a surprise until she laid the eggs. Then we can talk about it.

Finally, it was only one day until Luna lays the eggs, and I was about to explode with happiness. I feared that my face would give away the surprise, so I mostly avoided Luna. It wasn't hard. She was asking me to get fish for her twenty-four seven so I barely saw her except for when I dropped off her fish.

But it was all worth it.

That night, I woke up with Luna roughly prodding me with her paw.

"Hiccup wake up! Something amazing happened!" She exclaimed.

I got up and saw two small eggs. Both were surprisingly beautiful with dark grey and black stripes, and if you looked closely enough, you could almost see the Strike class symbol.(Okay I have to say it. I am listening to the most perfect song for this chapter while I'm writing. It's Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years." And it really matches both Hiccup's and My feelings. We have both been waiting for what seems like a thousand years for this, and it's finally here.)

"We're gonna be parents!" Luna exclaimed, and wrapped her wings around my neck. I smiled. I had known this for a month, but it still brought a smile to my face know that the time is finally here. And in a week, they would hatch. And we would be parents.

Luna released my neck. "I'm gonna go tell Stoick and Toothless. They're gonna be so excited!"

She didn't even walk five steps when said people(or dragon?) walked in. when they saw the eggs, a smile broke on both their faces.

"Congratulations you two." Stoick said.

'Thanks dad." I said, and looked down at the eggs. "What do you think they'll be? Girl or boy?" I asked.

"Both girls." My dad answered, and we all looked at him.

"How do you know?" Toothless asked.

"Because for dragons if the hatchling is a girl, it's egg is dull in color, while the boy is bright. The night fury has a purple stripe along with one blue. And since neither has that, they're girls."(This goes to all my teachers: HOW'S _THAT_ FOR AN EXPLANATION! BOOYA!)

We stared at him. Funny. We're all night furies, and he just told us how to tell a boy egg from a girl egg. Weird.

After a while of discussing the eggs, Stoick and Toothless left, and me and Luna curled up around the eggs. We had set the eggs in the middle of the moss nest, and we had one of our wings each covering the eggs.

I looked over at Luna and saw her eyes gleaming with pride as she looked at the eggs. We finally had the eggs, and soon they would hatch. We would finally be parents, and we would be happy forever.

. . .

The week surprisingly went by fast. Luna and I talked about what we were going to name them, and we had finally decided on five names. (I ain't telling.)

Finally, the day came and Luna was more excited than me. And I was _really_ excited.

I heard a slight cracking noise, and I looked up to see one of the eggs with a large crack in it. I just had time to warn Luna before it burst open and covered Luna with my wing to protect her from the blast. Once the other cracked open, I lowered my wing and saw two baby night furies, both with their eyes shut. One was a really dark navy blue, while the other was black with small white spots across her body.

We walked toward them, and Luna was almost crying she was so happy.

"They're finally here." She whispered. Suddenly Stoick and Toothless rushed in.

"What happened? We heard the explosion-" Stoick started, and saw the two hatchlings now in Luna's wing.

"They hatched." Toothless said, and lowered his head to sniff them. Luna lowered them down on the ground, and the two waddled about a foot away from me and Luna. They were tiny, only about as long as my tailfin. When one of them got a little too far, and Luna gently picked her up by the tail and lifted her over to where she was sitting. As she started to lick her, the baby gave a small sneeze. I smiled as the other one, the one with white spots, crawled over to Toothless. He sniffed her and the little dragon gave a small squeak in delight.

My father was looking at them with complete pride, and I could easily tell he always knew that this was going to happen from the moment Luna started to feel sick.

After a few more minutes, Toothless asked the question that I've been waiting for him to ask.

"What are you going to name them?"

I looked at Luna and we shared a look. We both knew exactly what we were going to name them.

"That one," She pointed to the one that was a dark navy blue. "Is Shadowspirit."

"And this one," I pointed to the white spotted one with my tail. "Is Midnightsky."

 **Surprise! I named the two babies after my two fave authors, ShadowSpirit020 and Midnightsky0612. I hope you two like the surprise. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	15. Sending Out The Group

**Okay first I wanna say something. I have been wanting to post chapter 14 for over a month, and when I finally posted it, I literally ran up into my room to scream in celebration. And when I came back down, my brother was like "What happened?" And I was all like "I finally posted the chapter I've been wanting to do for over a month and I went up into my room to scream." Oh yeah, and this goes to TheWhisperingWarrior: CAN YOU READ MY MIND!? I swear you know exactly what I'm thinking, because in your review, you said "You should call them Shadow and Midnight." That is exactly what I was thinking! anyway that's all I gotta say except for your Welcome Midnightsky0612, and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Shadow and Midnight grew up _way_ too fast for my liking.

One minute they were little hatchlings that could barely walk, and the next minute they're running all over the place and giving me and Luna two block headaches. We didn't mind, though. They were still our children, and it was fun to just play with them and go around the nest with them.

And Toothless couldn't be happier about them. He played with them as much as we did, and the two sisters loved him as much as they did us. And of course my dad loved them too. He kept spoiling them with extra sardines after dinner. Those two went gaga over those fish for some reason.

And apparently Midnight took after me the most. We recently just found out that she could turn into human. She looked just like me. Same messy auburn hair, forest green eyes, and a face full of freckles.

We were all surprised by her ability. And even more so when she she was wearing my old clothing from when I was fifteen. How did that get on her?

So I made her some new clothing for when she turned into human. It was a tunic that reached down to her knees that was made from fur, not the usual viking leather. It was cold in the nest, and leather wouldn't keep her warm enough. And to complete the whole outfit were three leather strips braided together to form a belt at her waist.(Comfortable and fashionable. That's what I usually wear.)

Anything for daddy's little girl.

Heather was a big help too. She absolutely loved Shadow and Midnight, and they loved her right back. And Heather had learned most of the dragon language over the past years. Spending years with dragons can do that to you. She and Luna had become friends, so she trusted the girl with our hatchlings when we went on patrol around the nest to find some dragons.

Until the day we forgot to ask her to watch them and we left them in the nest without telling them to stay put. Now you would think you wouldn't need to tell them to stay in the nest, but these two were real trouble makers. Shadow would lead her sister into trouble, and she would follow without question.

So, naturally, they left right when we went out of sight.

 _We came back with a few new dragons in tow, but we couldn't find Shadow and Midnight._

" _Toothless, where's Shadow and Midnight?" Luna asked Toothless._

 _He shrugged. "I thought you told Heather to watch them. Or did she even know that you two were leaving?" He asked, and Luna and I looked at each other._

" _Did you tell her to watch them?" I asked._

" _Did you?" She asked. I shook my head._

" _Then where would they be?!" She exclaimed._

" _I'll check the caves. You check the beaches. Toothless, go get Heather and search the main nest." I said, and took off for the caves._

 _I searched the entire system of caves looking for my daughters. Nothing. I finally got to the Moonstone cave, and sure enough they sat in front of the great stone, the light shining on their scales. They looked so peaceful, so innocent, I was almost guilty to wake them up and scold them for giving me and their mother heart attacks._

 _I gently prodded them awake and they yawned._

" _What is it, daddy?" Shadow asked._

" _Do we have to go back to the cave?" Midnight asked._

" _Yes. You're mother and I have been worried sick about you two." I answered, and picked them up in my wing. They were still tiny, since they were only a few months old. I carried them back in my wing, and they fell asleep as soon as they got in the moss nest. The nest was a bit bigger than before we had them, so that all four of us could sleep there. I set them down on the moss, and Luna came rushing in._

" _Did you find them?" She exclaimed._

" _Shh." I pointed to the two sleeping sisters and she exhaled with relief._

" _Thank goodness. At least they're asleep." She said, and walked over to me._

" _Thanks Hiccup." She bumped her head against mine._

" _Your welcome." I said, and gave her a small lick on the head._

 _She yawned. "I'm gonna get some sleep." She said, and curled up with her tail around our daughters. They looked so peaceful together. I curled up with Luna, and silently swore to protect them at all costs. Even with my life._

 _. . ._

 _Back on Berk_

As the five chosen adults packed their things for the voyage, Astrid kept thinking to herself. How long would they have to search for Hiccup? And if they did find where he lived, what would happen to them? Would he find them and make them pay for almost killing him?

Astrid shivered at the thought and finished packing. She met up with the other young adults at the plaza, and they walked down to the docks.

"So, how do you guys plan on finding Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"We can start to the north, but we have to be careful not to go into Helheim's Gate. We might never come back." Astrid answered, and Snotlout scoffed.

" _Please._ We could handle that stuff. It's just a fog bank with a few rocks in it." He said, and Astrid glared at him.

"Do you want to go in there? Vikings have tried to find the nest for hundreds of years, and no one has found it. You think _you_ could find that place?" She challenged.

"On second thought, let's stay away from that place." Snotlout surrendered.

They reached the docks and saw Viggo and Valka waiting for them beside their boat. It was a medium sized boat with crates all over the place. They would need as much supplies as they could get their hands on, but the could come back for more if they ran out. If they didn't die first.

"There you are." Viggo said, and walked towards them.

"Viggo." Astrid greeted, and shook hands with him.

"I am delighted to know that you will be doing this." Viggo said, making Astrid blush.

"It's nothing, really." She said.

"But it is." Valka insisted. "This could change the fate of Berk forever, for the better or for worse. And with you searching for Hiccup, I know it will be for the better." Valka said, and Astrid blushed even more.

"Hey! Are we gonna get going or not?" Snotlout called.

"I better go." Astrid said, and walked toward the boat. She set down her stuff, and helped to get the boat going. After a few minutes, the boat lurched and they set off into the ocean. Astrid looked back at Berk, wondering if she would ever see the village again.

 **Okay three things I wanna say. One: I might create a youtube account to make videos about my stories. Like trailers. Two: After I finish up this story, I'll start making backstories for the characters in Soul of a Dragon. If you have read the Warriors series from Erin Hunter, it's kind of like the Ultimate Guide. And the last thing: you should check out the song "Monster" from Imagine Dragons. It basically talks about Hiccup in the entire song, and it's really cool. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	16. The Vikings

Hey guys! Okay i forgot to say something yesterday, I had a new discovery: WRITING ABOUT BABY NIGHT FURIES IS SO FUN! They're just so adorable, and cute. And making them do cute things is really fun. So for this chapter, I finally got the part when the other five teens find Hiccup and the nest. Hope you enjoy.

The last two years have been absolute Valhalla.(or heaven)

Shadow and Midnight got bigger with age, and now they were two, so they were pretty big. Midnight prefered her dragon form instead of her human form, that way she could play with her sister. And actually, I haven't been in human form for a while. Maybe six months at least.

So life was perfect… until that day.

I was playing with the girls while Luna was napping in the sun when heather ran up to me.

"Hiccup, you need to see this." She said, and I looked at her. Heather was one of the bravest people I've met. Whatever could scare her I didn't want to meet.

I looked at Shadow and Midnight. "You two go play with grandpa. Mommy and I have to talk to Heather." I said, and Shadow groaned.

"Can we go to the air vents when you get back?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, and they ran off.

"So what is it?" Luna asked.

"Vikings." She said.

"What would vikings be doing this far out?" I asked.

"I don't know. But that's not the worst thing. The sail had the Berk crest on it." She said, and I swear my heart stopped for a second.

 _Berk?!_ What would they be doing here?

"Where are they?" I asked.

"On the west side." She answered.

"Luna, go get Toothless and Stormfly. Meet us on the western beach and we'll go scout around the boat." I said, and Luna nodded. She ran off, and I looked at Heather.

"Let's pray it's not who I think it is." I said, and we walked off for the beach.

. . .

 _Astrid's pov_

Astrid paced the deck of the ship, waiting until they got to the next island. They had been searching for almost two years, and they hadn't found anything. They had only gone back to Berk once, and they were almost about to go back for more supplies. Then Astrid had a weird feeling. Almost like… she was being watched.

She looked around the sea stacks, but she saw nothing.

"Does anyone else feel like they're being watched?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah. But why? There's nothing-" Snotlout was cut short when he was ripped away from the deck of the boat.

"Dragons." Astrid whispered.

"Oh great. Just what we-" There was a flash of silver and Tuffnut disappeared.

Fishlegs squeaked. "We're all gonna-" he was carried of by a nadder, and Astrid stared at where he just was only her and Ruffnut left.

"RUN!" Astrid yelled, but was lifted of the ground in a heartbeat. She looked up, and saw her captor: a night fury. At first, she thought they had finally found Hiccup. But this night fury's eyes were a deep blue. Not forest green. She looked around and saw the others being carried by other dragons. Except the one that had gotten Snotlout had a raven haired girl that looked about their age. Why would someone be riding a dragon?

"Hey! Where are you taking us?" Astrid yelled to the girl. She looked at Astrid with hard eyes, but did not answer her.

Astrid noticed that there were more night furies, two to be exact. The one that was holding Astrid flew over to the one in the middle, and growled something to it. The green eyed night fury growled in answer, and the one holding Astrid flew back to where it was before. Suddenly the dragons came to a fogbank, and they went right into it. They maneuvered around the sea stacks like they had done it hundreds of times, and when they finally came to the edge of the fog, Astrid's mouth hung open.

In front of her, was a giant mountain covered in spikes of ice to form a dome of ice. The dragons headed right toward it, and they flew right into a whole in the rock. They dodged spires of rock jutting from the ground, and they came to a cave filled with dragons of all types, most they've never seen before, much like the dragon the girl was riding. They set us down, and the green eyed night fury glared at us, fury blazing in it's eyes, and at that moment Astrid knew it was Hiccup.

 _Hiccp's pov_

"Luna, go protect Shadow and Midnight. Make sure they don't come over here. At least not yet." I said, and she ran off. I glared at the people we had captured, the ones that had caused me so much suffering in my first fifteen years of life. Their faces were filled with absolute terror, except for Astrid's.

"Why are you here?" I asked. They only looked at me like I had spoken in a different language.

"Uh, Hiccup." Heather said beside me. "You spoke in Dragon language, not Norse."

 _What?_

Why would I not be speaking in Norse? Had I been spending so much time with dragons that I had started to speak their language?

I turned into human, causing the young adults to gasp.

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

"We're here to find you, and report back to Viggo where you are so we can destroy you." Tuffnut said, earning a punch in the arm from his sister.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"We don't want him to know that!" She scolded.

"And how exactly are you planning on destroying me?" I asked, almost mocking them.

"We're not telling you." Astrid said.

"Oh really?" I glared daggers at her. "And why not? Afraid I'll ruin your reputation?" I said. "Afraid I'll kill you to make sure it doesn't happen?"

Snotlout scoffed. "Oh _please._ You couldn't kill us even if you tried." He mocked, and I turned into a night fury. I walked over to him and looked at him, my eyes boring into his.

"You wanna take that bet, Snotface?" I murmured.

"No." He said.

"Good." I backed away and turned back into human. "I will hold you prisoners until you tell me what your plans are, or until I find a suitable punishment for you all. Whichever comes first." I said. I began to turn around, until I heard a shrill "Daddy!" I barely had time to react before Shadow and Midnight tackled me and I was thrown to the ground, my daughters on top of me. I turned into a night fury while Luna ran over to us.

"Sorry Hiccup! Those two are slimy little eels." She apologized.

"It's fine, Luna." I called as Midnight was tugging on one of my earflaps, and Shadow was on my head.

The five adults stared in shock as Shadow and Midnight tussled, and Midnight got on Shadow's back. She threw her off, and Midnight sneezed, producing a small plasma blast directed at Shadow. She threw up her wing in defense, and the blast deflected off her wing.

"Bwess you." Shadow said from under her wing.

"Thanks." Midnight said, and they continued their play. Fishlegs spoke up.

"How are there baby night furies?" He exclaimed, and I looked at him.

"It's pretty simple. I mated with Luna, and two years later we had these two." I said.

"Hold up," Astrid said. "You have _children_?"

"Yes."I said.

"How?" Fishlegs asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Wouldn't expect you devils to understand anything about us. No offense Heather." I looked at the girl.

"None taken." She said.

"Wait a minute,you think _we're_ the devils?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"You've killed hundreds of us!" Astrid added.

"And you've killed thousands of us!" I yelled, and roared at her.

"Hiccup," I looked back at Luna and saw Shadow and Midnight's faces. They were scared… of me.

I walked over to them. "I'm sorry you two. I didn't want you to hear that." I whispered. They still had the look of terror in their eyes, but not as much as before.

"Heather, take our prisoners to a cave and make sure they're guarded." I called. Heather nodded, and escorted the five young adults through the mob of dragons. I turned back to my daughters.

"Now who wants to go to the air vents?" I said. All fear flooded from their eyes, and was replaced with glee.

"Let's go!" Shadow said,and ran off with her sister.

 **Well that's that chapter. Those guys are in for some serious trouble. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	17. All Wrong

**TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMING! In less than two weeks, I already have more than 2,000 views. AM I DREAMING?! *I pinch myself* Ow! Definitely not dreaming. THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! Okay so, I might finish my first video in a week tops, and once I get that done, I'll create my Youtube account. Same username, 22ablanchard. So the first two will be about Soul of a Dragon one and two. I found the most** _ **perfect**_ **images of Hiccup and Luna. Seriously I didn't think i could find any with two night furies, much less one with green eyes and the other with deep blue. And you'd think it would be easy to find A good picture of Stoick, but** _ **noo**_ **. They had to make it hard! Any way, hope you enjoy!**

 _Astrid_

As the girl named Heather brought the five young adults through the tunnels, Astrid kept glancing at the silver dragon behind them. Why wasn't it attacking them? Dragons were supposed to be fierce and destroy anything they saw. But instead it just followed right behind them, making sure they didn't double back and run away.

But she couldn't stop thinking about the way Hiccup spoke about those two baby night furies. He talked about them like they were his only purpose of life, and his only goal was to protect those two. It was obvious he cared about them very much, including the blue eyed night fury Astrid guessed was Luna. But when Hiccup saw the sheer terror in their eyes, it was like Astrid could see right through him and saw that his heart broke in two.

She needed more information about Hiccup, so she took the risk and asked Heather.

"Why was Hiccup so focused on those two night furies?" She asked, and Heather glared at her.

"They're his children and he loves them. That's all there is." She growled, but Astrid wasn't done.

"What about those other two night furies? Who were they?" She asked.

"Luna is the blue eyed one, and she's Hiccup mate. They've been together for four years. And the other one is Toothless, his half brother. He was the one he escaped with when he was fifteen." Heather explained.

"But how did they mate? And how are Hiccup and Toothless related?" Fishlegs chimed in.

"Look, if you want answers, ask Hiccup. I've only been here for five years. As for your second question, I'll let Stoick explain." Heather said.

Astrid still had one more question. "Why do you live with dragons? Don't you miss your village?"

Heather stopped in her tracks, and turned to face them, her eyes glaring daggers at Astrid.

"I live with them because they are the only true family I have. They are kind, loyal creatures, who don't deserve to be caged and slaughtered, and then used as trophies." She growled, and pushed away some hanging moss, letting sunlight flood in. Once Astrid's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw thousands more dragons. Suddenly Heather let out a loud sound that sounded like a Nadder, and not a second later, the blue and yellow Deadly Nadder came flying over, followed by four more Nadders.

"Stormfly, take these prisoners to a cave just large enough to hold them, and make sure they're guarded. I'll be back in a bit. I have to talk to Stoick." Heather said. She sounded like she was talking to a regular human being, not a dragon. The Nadder squawked in answer, and turned to her other Nadder friends. Heather was about to go back to her dragon, when Astrid called out to her.

"Wait!" Astrid called before Heather could get on her dragon. The girl turned to face her. "Can you understand them? Or do they just know what you're saying?" Astrid asked as the Nadders came for her and her friends.

"Both. I've been around them long enough to learn most of their language. But the only other person that can communicate with humans besides Stoick and Hiccup is his daughter, Midnightsky." And with that, Heather mounted her dragon and took off, leaving Astrid puzzled.

Didn't Hiccup only have two daughters who were both night furies?

The Nadders took the group by their arms and took off toward a patch of wall containing numerous caves and tunnels. They came to one at least fifty feet above the ground, not a pleasant fall. The Nadders threw them in, and flew off.

"Seriously? They just threw us in here like we were nothing! What kind of treatment is that to the future chief of Berk?" Snotlout complained, and Astrid glared at him.

"You might not survive here, Snotlout. Much less be the chief of Berk." She snapped.

"Forget that. That girl said something about Stoick. But isn't he dead?" Fishlegs said.

"Unless he wasn't killed and eaten by dragons, and secretly lived here for twenty-two years, then yeah. He would be alive." Ruffnut said. Astrid stared at her.

"Any way," She said. "She also said something about some dragon named Midnightsky. She said she could communicate with humans, and that she's one of Hiccup's daughters. Any ideas on how that's possible?"

They all looked puzzled until Fishlegs spoke up. Maybe she inherited Hiccup's power, but instead of a human being able to turn into a dragon, she's a dragon who can turn into a human." He offered.

Astrid thought about it. "Maybe." She said, and leaned against the side of the wall, thinking about what Heather had told them about dragons.

Had they been all wrong about dragons?

 **Okay, that one was short. Shorter than expected. But any way, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	18. The New Riders

**I am so so so so so so so sorry that this took so long to get up. I was grounded for a week, so I didn't have much time to work on this. I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it. Oh, and grab some is gonna be a long one. Enjoy!**

Things were definitely changing about the five vikings. They had started to change their thoughts on dragons, but not Snotlout. They didn't change much, and I still didn't trust them much. Especially around my daughters, or Luna. they still had to prove themselves to me. And yet they still hadn't told me what this 'Viggo' guy was planning, but I would get them to tell me some time soon.

But as the days went on, they grew more accustomed to the dragons. And I had noticed that a few of the dragons had been taking an interest in them. Mainly Stormfly and Meatlug, but Barf and Belch were starting to have feeling for Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I was going to ask them what they thought about dragons, but then the… uh… _incident_ happened with Midnight and Shadow.

I was taking a nap with Luna in the sun when Toothless and Heather ran up to me.

"Hiccup, you need to see this." Heather said.

"What now?" I groaned.

"It's Shadow and Midnight. They're missing… again." She answered.

" _Again?"_ I complained. Ever since the five teens had gotten here, those two had been going missing every day. And everyday we find them with those five teens. And every time we found them, they got into trouble. But not too much, because they keep giving me and Luna the puppy eyes. I _hate_ the puppy eyes.

Me and Luna took off toward the cave holding the vikings, and of course we saw them just at the mouth of the cave, Midnight talking to the five vikings.

"Shadow and Midnight!" Luna yelled. They turned their heads, eyes widening when they saw me and Luna.

"Fly for it!" Midnight yelled, and she and her sister darted into the air. They didn't get far, because Luna and I had gotten on top of them and grasped them by the wings.

"Oh come on!" Shadow complained. "We would've gotten away with it if _someone_ had been the lookout!" Midnight said.

"Well how was I supposed to know Uncle Toothy would tell them we were gone?" Shadow said.

"Actually it was Heather this time." I said.

We landed in our cave and set them down.

"How long are we grounded?" Shadow pouted.

"Only for two days." Luna said.

"Really?" Midnight exclaimed.

"Why?" Shadow added.

"Do you know what happens this week?" I asked.

"Um…" Midnight started, then it came to her. "The Dragon Races!"

"Oh yeah!" Shadow exclaimed.

"And do you know why we do the Dragon Races?" Luna asked.

The two sisters sat down and held up their heads in unison. "We have the Dragon Races to celebrate the day when daddy, uncle Toothy, and Hooky came to the nest." They both said.

"Very good. It's a special day for everyone." I said, and leaned closer to them to whisper in their ears. "And you know how competitive your mother and Heather get." Luna shoved me.

"Ow!" I complained.

"You know that this is one of my favorite times of the year!" She exclaimed.

"And it's mine too, but even I'm not that competitive. I don't think even Astrid was." I murmured the last part.

The two nodded in agreement, although they have never really known Astrid.

"So, who is competing this year?" Shadow asked.

"The usuals. But this year Meatlug said she wanted to join in." I answered.

"Who do you think is gonna win this year?" Midnight asked her sister as they walked of.

"I'm going with either Mommy or uncle Toothy. Daddy doesn't stand a chance." She whispered.

"I heard that!" I called, and they took off to avoid getting in trouble.

. . .

Three days later, it was time for the Dragon Races. But this year, we had a bit of a twist. Two words: face paint.

My dad came up with that brilliant idea, and we all jumped on it. Midnight eagerly offered to paint me, Luna, Toothless, and Heather, but we knew better than to let her do it. If she did, we would end up looking like a completely different dragon. But I couldn't let her miss out on all the fun, so I let her and her sister do little things on my wings. Surprisingly, they were pretty good with the paint. They outlined the bones inside my wings with red, and painted the flaps on my back in red also. The red part was my idea though.

Luna had blue rings in the center of her wings, along with blue detailing like mine. Toothless got the same as me, and Heather did her own. Hers was a very nice silver-gray to match Windsheer's scales. Windsheer didn't want to be painted, but Heather didn't let that stop her. She had two lines under her eyes, along with one going down the bridge of her nose. She also had one on her forehead, right above her eyebrows. It was pretty cool, actually.

Shadow and Midnight didn't want to stop painting, so we let them paint a wall in the main cave.

By the time we were painted and ready to go, it was time for the races to start. I flew over to the cave to check on the vikings, and when I got there, all of their mouths were hanging open.

"Hello?" I said, but they were still staring right past me at the mass gathering of dragons in the nest. "Midgard to vikings! Are you there?" I called again, and they snapped out of their trance.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"You're not gonna kill us, are you?" Fishlegs asked.

"And what's with the paint all over you?" Ruffnut asked.

"No, of course not." I said. "Today is the day we hold the annual Dragon Races. The paint was my dad's idea."

"Why do you have the races? It's pretty pointless if you ask me. Unless the dragons blow stuff up. That would be awesome." Tuffnut said.

I groaned. "What happened one week ago? Do any of you remember?" They all gave me confused faces. "Oh don't tell me you don't celebrate that day back at Berk. It's the day I ran away from that wretched place!"

"Oh." they all said.

"We never really celebrated it. In fact your mother banned everyone from talking about you." Fishlegs said.

"And you should've seen Gobber. Whenever someone said something bad about you, he would whap them on the head so hard, they would go unconscious." Tuffnut said.

That took me by surprise.

"Why would Gobber do that? He never even came to see me while I was being held prisoner on Berk." I asked.

"He didn't want to see you broken or in pain, Hiccup. He didn't go to your execution because he couldn't see you be killed." Astrid answered. "When we told him you had escaped, he was overjoyed. He even celebrated the fact that you were alive. EMILY WUZ HERE! BOOM!(sorry that was my friend Emily ´sup´that was her again) "

I let that sink in. Gobber actually did care for me. I shook my head clear.

"I have to get going. You are free to watch but do not even try to escape. I will know if you even so much as move a muscle." I said, and took off.

. . .

About thirty minutes later, I zoomed around the nest, searching for the last sheep. I was tied with Luna and Heather with a score of four sheep, with Toothless following close behind at three. The rest of the dragons all had either one or two, but it was all fair game. Anyone could win if they found the black sheep. We had moved the black sheep points down to five, since last year we had some complaints about it not being fair that it was worth tens points. (Your welcome, TheWhisperingWarrior)

I scanned my surroundings, and found the sheep behind a large rock. I folded my wings and dove, the classic night fury whistle increasing in pitch as I picked up speed. At the last second, I threw out my wings and grabbed the sheep, barely giving it time to react before it was lifted off the ground.

Immediately the others started to come after me, knowing I had found the sheep. I flew for all I was worth, toward my basket. I heard Luna charge up a blast, and barrel rolled to avoid it. Once the basket was in sight, I poured on more speed, and dunked the sheep into the red basket. The dragons roared with glee, and I did a round around the nest. Finally, the roar of a night fury sounded, indicating that it was time for the last lap, and the black sheep.

We all flew for the spot where the black sheep would be flown into the air by Shadow and Midnight, and then let go. We rounded the corner, and saw three black shapes in the sky. One was dotted with white specks, another with a dark, navy blue color, and the last one was pure black. The black sheep.

Once Shadow and Midnight saw us, they flew up as high as they could, and let go of the sheep. We all raced to get it, Luna in the lead. She was just about to catch it, but suddenly a black blur appeared and the sheep was gone.

"I got it!" Toothless yelled.

"Not for long!" Heather and Windshear appeared beneath him, and Heather ripped it from his grasp.

"Yes!" Heather yelled.

"Oh come on!" Toothless yelled. "Can't I win just once?"

"You won last time!" I called from beside him.

"Oh right." He said, and we raced after Heather.

Luna was already on top of her, and trying to get the black sheep away from Heather. I raced over, but stayed just behind them. Since Luna wasn't going to come away from Heather anytime soon, I would take them by surprise and take the sheep from Heather.

The platform holding the baskets appeared, and I went in to make my move. I raced under Windsheer, did a barrel to get the sheep, and came out with it in my grasp.

"Yeah!" I roared.

"Oh come on!" Heather yelled.

"How did we not see that?!" Luna exclaimed.

I made it to the baskets, and I dunked it in. Immediately the dragons erupted into roars of glee, and I did a victory round around the nest. After the long speech my father gave about today being a special day for everyone, and the dragons had settled down. About an hour later, I was playing with Shadow and Midnight while Luna dozed in a patch of sunlight, until Heather came up to me with the vikings right behind her.

"Hiccup, could I have a word?" She asked.

I nodded, and lead them over to a spot on the other side of the cave.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You need to hear what they have to say." She said. "I still don't know if I believe it."

I turned into human and looked at them. "So what do you have to tell me that's so important?" I asked. I thought I was prepared for whatever they had to say. They insulted me for years, so I thought I could handle it.

I was wrong.

"We've accepted the way of the dragons." Astrid spoke up. "We wish to be taught about the ways of them as you have taught Heather."

I started to choke on my own breath, and finally after my coughing fit, I straightened up and stared at them with bewilderment spread across my face. "What made you change your minds?" I got out.

"Mostly it was your daughter, Midnight." Fishlegs answered.

"Yeah. Trouble makers those two." Tuffnut said. "They got into trouble like every day. It's a good start, but they will need proper training to become true troublemakers."

"Indeed." Ruffnut agreed agreed with her brother. "Just think of all the chaos we could make with those two!"

"Alright," I stepped in. "I really don't need you two influencing my daughters, really."

They seemed a bit sad about it, but I didn't need Shadow and Midnight causing any trouble.

"So how did she change your mind?" I asked.

"She told us about how protective you were about all the dragons in the nest, and about Drago." Astrid said. "She also told us about how much you loved Luna, even though you were born viking."

I lowered my head and looked at Luna. She was still asleep in the patch of sunlight, her back slowly rising and falling to her breaths. The sunlight shone on her scales, turning them a bright silver color.

"She told us how Drago had captured her and you went into a rage fit." Fishlegs added.

"Did Midnight tell you that she was developing eggs at the time?" I said, and they all gave a slight gasp.

"I didn't know at the time, but she was sick. That's what drove me over the edge." I explained, and my mind went back to that day when I saw Drago standing over Luna's limp form under the net. "He had starved her for three days before I finally had a plan to get her out and defeat Drago. It was the hardest three days of my life, knowing that she was sick and being held captive, most likely starving to death."

"But why was she sick?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because while a female dragon is developing eggs, their body works over time. They need energy, so she was constantly hungry. I was always getting fish for her, except for when my wings were healing. Then Toothless took over and caught the fish for her." I explained.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Because my wings were cramping up and I couldn't fly."

"Ow." Tuffnut and Ruffnut said at the same time.

"Was it worth it?" Astrid asked.

I smiled. "It was." I simply answered. "Now I suggest you go get some sleep. We start your training in the morning." I said. Heather lead them away, and I walked back to Luna. Shadow and Midnight had flown off somewhere, but I knew they would be safe. I curled up around Luna in the sun, and dozed off.

 **Alright I have to get this system. Please forgive me. To all people who don't like Heather: WHAT IS** _ **WRONG**_ **WITH YOU!? In my opinion, she has a harder life than Hiccup. That's right, I said it. I mean sure he lost his leg, hasn't seen his mother for twenty years, lost his dad, but at least he gets one of his parents! Heather on the other hand, has never met either of her parents, finds out Dagur is her brother, who may or may not be dead, (Don't tell me he's dead because there is a chance that he isn't) who killed his own father, and she may die in the future! (I have my reasons for saying that) Whoo. Had to get that out of my system, sorry. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	19. READ IF YOU PLAY SCHOOL OF DRAGONS!

THIS IS IMPORTANT! So, for all of you who play the game "School of Dragons" I will be making a clan called "Immortal Defenders" Yes, I got the name from Silverweed's Immortal Demons. I'm not trying to copy off of her, cause I would never be as good as her on SoD. So, if you do play the game, and you choose to enroll in the clan, I will send you a question about my profile. This is to make sure you actually read my stories, and not just some person who is looking for a clan. If you get it right, congrats! You're in! If not, I will ask you another one. If you get that one wrong, I will dismiss you and you will not get in. This clan is so that I actually get to interact with you guys, and play with you. Not because I want fame and stuff.(Which is what my sister is saying) So, my right hand viking will be my sister, Waterfeatherwing. She will help me make choices on the path to become a great clan. Also, I might send out some exclusive info on my stories. That's it. I will send out a message for when I create the clan once I have enough gems to create it.

Seeya! Oh, and I probably won't update for a while. Just saying. sorry.

Seeya!


	20. READ IF YOU PLAY SCHOOL OF DRAGONS pt2

Okay people, the clan is open. I need four people in fifteen days, and four people to keep it active. So if you could, please get in soon. Also, my viking name is Heathereaf. Time for the Rules! 1. You must be an active player, so you play at least once a day. 2. NO HACKERS! I know what happened to Silverweed's first clan, and I don't want that to happen. That's all the rules. So I won't be asking for a ridiculous amount of trophies like Silverweed. I mean come on! _2000 trophies?!_ How are you supposed to have that much! I myself only have 55. Also, the clan only has 30 people tops, so it's first come first serve. It was all I could afford, sorry. Well that's it, and Soul of a Dragon 2 is in works, so don't cut my head off for juking you guys off with the important message. Now, I have a battle event to get to. Seeya!


	21. The Truth

**Okay I forgot to say one thing about Heather: She lost both her parents, foster and real, and her own brother destroyed her entire village. That alone is enough to beat Hiccup at the my-life-is-worse-than-yours game. Okay that was weird. Sorry. Back to the story! You have no idea what's gonna happen.*Smiles and cackles evilly* Enjoy! Oh, and sorry I took so long... again.**

I woke up the next morning with Shadow hanging off my neck and Midnight upside down on my back, her back left leg twitching. I slowly tilted my head close to the ground to get Shadow off, and carefully picked up Midnight by her tail and set her on the ground next to her sister. I got up and walked over to the entrance to the main nest. A few dragons were up and flying around, while the rest were sleeping soundly.

I spotted Heather inside her own cave, with Windsheer sleeping beside her. I glided over, and landed right beside them. I poked Heather with my paw, and she groaned.

"Not now, Hiccup. The sun isn't even up yet." She complained.

"It is, actually. Now come on, we have to start training the vikings." I prodded her again, but she didn't get up.

"Windsheer and I have been up all night guarding them. Why can't you do it?" She groaned.

"Because I need a human to demonstrate a few things." I answered.

"Why can't you be the human?"

She had a point. I sighed. "Fine. But you have to help me in one hour." I said.

"Two?"

"One and a half."

"Deal."

"Meet me buy the western beaches, then we can start the training for real." I said.

"Got it." Heather mumbled.

"And bring six terrors with you." I whispered before she could fall asleep.

I headed over to the cave where we still kept the vikings, and saw them still asleep on the ground. I shook my head and roared. They immediately got up, Fishlegs yelling "Dragon attack!" Then they saw me, and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"We thought you were a rogue dragon that wanted to kill us!" Tuffnut said.

I laughed and turned into human. "You weren't too far off, Tuff." I said.

"Daddy!" I turned around and saw the weirdest thing in my life. Midnight was riding Shadow.(Midnight is a human, just so you know.)

They landed, and all I could do was stare at them.

"Uh…" I stuttered. Midnight got off Shadow, and stayed in her human form. "What were you two doing?" I finally asked.

"I wanted to know what riding a dragon feels like." Midnight said.

"And I wanted to know what having a rider on me feels like." Shadow said.

"Um, Hiccup?" Astrid called.

I turned around to face the vikings, who were looking at Midnight like she was the eight legged horse of Frey. (Or is it Odin?)

"Who's the little girl?" She asked.

I laughed. "That's a good joke, Astrid." I got out. When I finally stopped laughing, I saw that they weren't laughing with me.

"Wait, you seriously don't know who she is?" I asked.

"Nope." Tuffnut said, and shook his head.

"Not a clue." Snotlout said.

"No idea." Fishlegs agreed.

"Although she does look almost identical to you when you were younger. But as a girl." Astrid said.

"That's because this is Midnight, my daughter." I said, and Midnight turned back into a night fury. The vikings just stared at her.

"You mean she never showed you her human form?" I asked, and they shook their heads.

"We didn't even know that she could turn into a human." Fishlegs said.

"Well she can. But she doesn't do it often." I said, and turned to my daughters. "So what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Mommy wanted to know where you were." Shadow answered.

"Tell her I'll be at the Western beaches training the vikings, and she can come if she wants." I leaned down to whisper in their ears. "It'll be quite the show. They'll be scorched before you can say 'terrible terror.'" I joked, and they laughed before looking at each other.

"Race you!" They both yelled, and took off.

I smirked at them, thinking of how much they resembled me and Toothless. It was like they knew exactly what the other was thinking, and knew what the other was going to say before they said it.

I looked up and whistled. A few seconds later, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch landed in the cave.

"Are we gonna train those dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

I looked at him. "Hahaha. No." I laughed sarcastically. "We'll start with the basics. First, I'll tell you the steps on how to actually train a dragon. Then when Heather joins us, you'll get to train one of your own terrors." I said. "Then once you have fully bonded with your terror, you'll move on and bond with the dragons behind me." I said.

There was a growl behind me, and I turned to see Luna flying towards the cave. I smiled as she landed, and turned into a night fury.

"Perfect timing, my love." We nuzzled and I noticed the hatchlings weren't with her. "Where are the girls?"

"They're with Stoick." She answered. Then she looked at the vikings. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

I shrugged my wings. "They seem like they really want to know more about dragons." Then I looked back at them. "Although I think I might hold off on Snotlout and the twins, though. I don't know whether to trust them or not." I made sure I didn't accidentally speak in human language, that way they had know idea what I was saying.

She nodded in understanding, and I turned back to the dragons.

"Bring them to the western beaches, then do as you wish." I said. They nodded, and grabbed the vikings.

. . .

 _Astrid_

After the dragons had dropped us off at our new cave, I immediately lied down from exhaustion. Hiccup had finally given us permission to explore the nest, and I wanted to explore every inch.

The training had gone surprisingly well, except for the fact that Tuffnut and Ruffnut kept blurting out question about their terrors, such as how fast could they go, how big of an explosion they could make, etc.

The first one to train their terror was me, surprisingly. Then it was Fishlegs, with Tuff and Ruff following. Snotlout still needed to work on his.

After the others had been set down, I looked at them. "Who wants to go and explore the nest with me?" I asked them.

Snotlout raised his hand. "I do. I need to figure out to get out of here." He said, and I looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean, Snotlout?" I asked skeptically.

"I mean that I need to find a way to get out of here, so that we can get back to Berk and complete our mission." He said. "Don't tell me you guys actually _like_ those demons."

I wanted to scream at him that we actually did like them, and Hiccup was right about everything. But I decided to play along, find out what his plans were and tell Hiccup once I found out.

"No." I said, and looked at the others with a look that hopefully said, _Just play along, I have a plan!_

Fishlegs seemed to know where I was getting at, "Uh, yeah. We don't like those dragons. They're terrible." He said.

"Good. So once we know how to ride those dragons, we can leave this place and tell Viggo where Hiccup is." Snotlout said. "I'll be a hero!"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "A hero."

 **DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! There you have it, Snotlout is still against Dragons. I can't wait for chapter 23 or 24. You're guys' reactions are going to be so funny. But no sploilers, I would hate to do that. This is bigger than when Midnight and Shadow's apearance was announced. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	22. Escape

**GOOD NEWS!1. The surprise I was stalking about last chapter might be in the be in the**

 **next chapter, if not chapter 22. I didn't realize I was that far into the story. 2. MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE! From now on, the chapters should come every day. I have ideas. 3. My Youtube account is up, so you can go and watch that. The other video, Soul of a Dragon 2 pt 2 should come out soon. Won't say when exactly, cause look what happened last time I did. So that's that. Enjoy the chapter!**

The vikings' training went surprisingly well. Astrid and Fishlegs are in the lead, so they might just survive the first day of training with the big dragons. Snotlout really seems like he wants to learn how to ride a dragon, not so much as to how to train a dragon. The twins… well… they're trying.

I always kept a watchful eye on the twins and Snotlout, though. Something just seemed… off. Like something big was about to happen.

My mind flashed back to the prophecy we had found a few years ago. Supposedly I was supposed to end the war between dragons and vikings, but I had no idea how. I also thought about the third line; _Barbaric plan, young one lost._ At first I had no idea what that meant, but now that we had Shadow and Midnight, and I began to think the young one might be one of them. I had to do everything in my power to make sure that didn't happen. But what was the barbaric plan?

I was about to find out.

I was of course, playing with the girls, when Heather and the vikings ran up to me. All of them except Snotlout.

"Hiccup!" Heather yelled, startling the girls.

"What?" I asked.

Heather looked pretty shaken up, like she just watched something scary. "You might wanna hear this." she said. "And Luna too."

I nodded and told the girls to get their mother. After they ran off, I turned back to Heather and turned into human.

"What is it?" I asked again.

Astrid spoke up. "It's about Snotlout. He's been planning something." That caught me off guard.

"What has he been planning?" I asked.

"He was faking everything." Fishlegs said.

"He was planning to get back to Berk, and continue on with our mission." Astrid said. "He'll go back, and tell Viggo where the nest is. Once he does that, Viggo will send out ships filled with dragon root to lure the queen out of the nest… and to here." Astrid choked on that last part, as if she couldn't think of losing this place. She's only been here for about three weeks, and already the dragons have made a place in her heart.

But it was what she said that really got me, and the third line of the prophecy kept replaying in my mind.

 _Barbaric plan, young one lost._

 _Barbaric plan, young one lost._

"What are we going to do?" Heather asked.

"I… I don't know. Maybe if we let Snotlout stay, just until after the viking shave trained their dragoons, maybe his mind will change." I suggested.

"Who's mind will change?" I turned around and saw Luna walking towards us.

"Umm…" I started. I mean, how do you tell a mother that a crazed man has this crazy plan to destroy every single dragon, including your hatchlings, and your home?

"Well…" I looked over to Heather for help, but she was already walking away with the vikings. Thanks for the support.

"Well… uh…"

"Come on, Hiccup, spit it out." She said calmly.

I took a deep breath and told her everything. "There's-a-guy-named-Viggo Grimborn-and-he-has-this-plan-to-destroy-me-and-everyone-here."

She looked at me quizzically before asking me, "Say that again."

I told her everything, but slower this time. When I was done, he looked like she was just shot in heart.

"So a man named Viggo has teamed up with your mother, has been collecting Dragon root over the past 9 years,(Or 8, I forgot the time again.) and is going to use it to lure the Red Death here, so that it can destroy the nest?" She said.

"Pretty much." I confirmed.

"And that Snot-hat viking is going to make it all possible?" She asked.

"Well, maybe." I said, and she looked at me. "I'm going to let him stay for just one day after they train their dragons, then see what his answer is. Maybe his mind will change." I explained.

She thoughtful as she considered this. "Maybe. But one day only, and we drop him in the ocean. Got it?" She said, and I nodded.

"Good." She looked at me. "I really don't think this a good idea." She said, and I turned into a night fury.

"I know," I said, and gave her a small lick on the head. "But we have to try and change his mind. And who knows, maybe it will all pay off in the end." I said.

It didn't pay off.

The next day, I taught them how to train their dragons,(See the little thing I did there? "How to Train Your Dragon" "I taught them how to train their dragons" Anything? Okay I'm just gonna stop trying.) and Snotlout did well. Surprisingly. But the next day, when I went over to talk to him about the whole, I-know-what-your-planning-so-which-side-are-you-choosing thing, but he wasn't there. I silently cursed under my breath and went to find Hookfang. He wasn't here either.

I was so angry with myself I just launched into a whole series of curses. When i was done with my rage fit, I roared for Heather and in no time she and Windsheer came racing towards me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Snotlout's missing. I need dragons patrolling the island, 24-7. Then get the hatchlings, elders, and the ones who cannot fight into the secret cave. Have the rest train for war." I ordered.

She nodded, and took off to obey orders.

The war had begun.

 _Meanwhile with Snotlout(Or Snothat. hehehe)_

As Snotlout finally reached Berk, he looked down at his dragon. Thank Thor he had been paying attention while Hiccup was instructing on how to bond with your dragon. Now he and Hookfang had a strong bond, but it was broken once the dragon had Berk in it's sights.

He started thrashing around, trying to get Snotlout off his neck.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled as he tried to get his balance. "Could you at least just drop me off near the island?" He yelled. It seemed to work, for the dragon stopped thrashing but he sped up as fast as he could. Before Snotlout knew it, he landed face first into the dirt in the center of the village.  
"Stupid dragon." He mumbled as he brushed off the dirt from his shirt.

"Snotlout!" Said viking turned around, and saw his father. Along with the chieftess and Viggo with his brother.

"Dad!" Snotlout ran over to his father, but of course they didn't hug, because that would be a sign of weakness. Instead, they simply shook hands.

"Where are the others?" Viggo asked.

"They switched to Hiccup's side. Those demon lovers are still with him." Snotlout explained.

"You mean you found Hiccup's location?" Valka asked.

Snotlout nodded. "He also has a mate night fury, and two daughters. And one of them can turn into a human.

"Wait so he has a mate, and two daughters?" Valka asked.

"Yeah. What are we gonna do about them?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, we could take the night furies and sell them in the southern markets." Viggo said. "Wouldn't want them to go to waist. Although we will most likely have to kill them to make travel easier."

Snotlout nodded, and Viggo put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a good lad, Snotlout. Thank you. Now in a few days, Hiccup will be destroyed and every dragon will be slaughtered and sold." He said. "Now, let's discuss where Hiccup is."

As they walked toward the Great Hall, Viggo's words still stuck in his mind.

 _Had he made the right choice?_

 **DUH DUH DUUUUUHHH! Snotlout might still change his mind. I can't wait until chapter 22. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	23. Gone

**BE PREPARED PEOPLE! YOU WILL CRY! HAVE A BOX OF TISSUES HANDY! Especially you, Midnightsky0612. And you are allowed to drop Snotlout in a volcano at the end of this. Oh, and I am now in war with my friends on Fandoms. Two of them like Harry Potter, and they're saying some mean stuff about HTTYD. Things like "Harry tried to save HTTYD but Hiccup was already there." And they also insulted Hiccup's metal leg.**

 **NO ONE INSULTS THE METAL LEG!** _ **NO ONE!**_ **So that's that. Please don't kill me at the end. Oh, and another thing: AM I THE ONLY 7NTH GRADE AUTHOR? Seriously, I can't find one person that writes HTTYD and is in middle school. ENJOY!**

The few days went by, and I thought I was prepared for anything. Just not a whole fleet of ships coming in before the Red Death did.

After Heather told me, Luna, and Toothless about the ships, we were out and scouting faster than a gronckle can eat a boulder.

"Sooo anyone know why they're here?" I asked.

"Not a clue." Toothless said.

Heather shook her head. "I didn't hear anything about the Hunters coming here before the Red Death came, other than the ships holding the Dragon Root."

"I thought so." I said. "So you guys up for a little action?" I asked, and I saw a glint of joy in their eyes.

"Let's do it!" Toothless yelled.

"I need some action." Luna said.

"Bring it on!" heather exclaimed.

We charged in, and I can't remember a more exciting time. Or a time when I really felt like I was going die… actually no, I take that back.

I blasted a few ships, aiming for the winches so that they couldn't blast nets at us. They shot at us with their bows, but none of them touched us.

The adrenaline rush was indescribable. The excitement was overwhelming. I had forgotten that this wasn't supposed to be fun, but it was a way to defend the nest.

I flew over to Luna, just to make sure she was okay. Hey, a dragon can worry, okay?

"How you holding up?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. This is the most fun I've had in years!" She exclaimed, and shot a row of hunters that were about to shoot.

"I agree." I said. Since Shadow and Midnight have hatched, we had less and less time to explore for new dragons to bring back to the nest. We hadn't had a good fight since Drago.

After a while, the hunters retreated, and we headed back home. But something was nagging at the back of my mind that something was waiting for us once we got back.

After a few minutes, I found out exactly what happened: We were tricked.

The main cave was in ruins, scratches and burn marks across the walls, and I almost threw up when I saw the splotch of blood on the floor. But what got me, was that my father was lying on the floor.

"DAD!" I yelled and ran over to him. I grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. For a few heart stopping moments, there was nothing. Then I felt I felt the slight bump, letting me know he was alive. I breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Luna, Toothless and Heather.

"Daddy?"

I turned around, and saw Shadow, but her sister was nowhere in sight. She had a look of terror in her eyes, but it soon vanished once she saw it was us. Luna and I ran over to her and wrapped her in our wings.

"Where's your sister?" I asked her.

Her filled with sadness as she answered. "She was taken, Daddy. I tried to save her, but they put me to sleep." She started crying as she thought about her sister, and started rambling on about how she should've done something.

Luna and I tried to calm her down, but I kept on thinking about how Midnight was captured. I should've seen that they would send other ships! They used the attacking ships as a decoy so they could attack the nest! How did I not see that!

"Hiccup?"

I looked up to see Heather in the entrance. "What?" I said.

"There's a man on the beach, he said he wants to talk to you. And he's from Berk, says his name Gobber."

My heart skipped a beat… or three. Gobber was here?!

I pushed past Heather and ran outside. Once I tasted fresh air, I opened my wings and leapt into the air. After a few minutes, I spotted a big, two limbed viking standing in the middle of the beach.

I landed right front of him, Luna and Toothless on my tail. Gobber was staring at us, probably wondering if this was a good idea or not. Then I turned into a human, and his eyes lit up.

"Hiccup!" He yelled and crushed me in a bear hug.

"Good… to see… you… to." I wheezed, and he let go of me. I rubbed my sore ribs, which might've been broken.

"Where've been, lad?" He exclaimed.

"Here." I said.

"And yer' wife?"

"Mate." I corrected. "And she's right here." I gestured to Luna.

"So this is Gobber?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is him." I chuckled.

"What'd she say?" Gobber asked.

"She said hello." I said.

"And what's her name?"

"Luna. Her name is Luna." I answered.

"Hello, Luna." Gobber greeted, and patted her on the head. Luna glared at me, and I nervously laughed.

"Well, Gobber, we should be getting back to the nest. You wanna see my dad?" I asked.

"Stoick's alive?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Will I get to see your kids?" he asked.

I looked down as Midnight came to my head. "Only one of them. The other was taken by dragon hunters."

"Oh." He said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said, and turned into a night fury. "Hop on."

. . .(Prepare yourselves)

A few days later, we were ready to go out and find Midnight. Heather had spotted a few ships heading here, most likely holding the rest of the hunters. With any luck, Viggo would be on there.

We headed for the sea stacks, shrouded in mist. We weaved around the tall boulders until we came to the shipyard. There were at least a dozen ships, all swarmed with hunters and Berkians.

I growled and flew to the ships, now in alpha mode.

"VIGGO!" I roared. All of the men looked up at me, most of them yelled. One man went down into the deck, and came back up with two men. One had black hair, the other was completly bald. The black haired man smiled, and i guessed he was Viggo.

"Where is my daughter?" I roared.

"I'm afraid you're too late, Hiccup." He said with an evil grin. "We've killed her."

. . .

I don't know what happened, but all I knew was pure hatred and fury. I hadn't reacted this way except for the time that Drago had threatened Luna, and I had snapped.

This was ten times worse.

I exploded, and destroyed everything I saw. I blasted the ships with ease, sending men overboard. I might've even killed a few. But it didn't matter. My vision was tinted in green, making my eyesight hazy. It was like my shot limit didn't matter. All I knew at that time was to kill, and get back at Viggo for killing my daughter. I needed to get equal, and that was to kill everything he cared about. I remembered Astrid saying that he had a brother named Rykar, and he was always with him. It must've been the other man I saw, so I went after him.

The others must've sensed what I was going to do, and they went after me, pleading with me to stop. But I couldn't hear them through the pure anger I was feeling. They got in front of me, even blasted me to get me to stop. But what made me stop all the destruction, was Luna.

She got right in front of me, and stared me right in the eyes.

"Hiccup stop." She ordered. Her eyes were filled with sadness for our lost daughter, and I stopped. My gaze went back to normal, and I looked around. The destruction was massive, ans ships were in ruins. Only a few were left still intact, with men trying to get on and save themselves.

Tears started to form, and they fell down my face. Rain began to fall, and thunder began to rumble. My heart began to split, and I started to whimper.

"We should be getting back." Luna whispered, and I nodded as my lips quivered. We took off, tears streaming down my face and mixing with the rain.

Midnightsky was gone.

And she was never coming back.

 ***Crying* Why did I have to make it so sad?! *Blows nose* Okay that's better. That was the surprise people, but I can make it up to you. At least I finally got Gobber in there. I'm not gonna say the whole thing, but please review. By.**


	24. Comfort

***Walking slowly and silently behind the angry mob of readers.* *Breaths a sigh of relief and accidentally steps on a twig.* *The mob turns around and sees who it is* *I silently curse***

" **IT'S HER!" One yells angrily.**

" **GET HER!" Midnightsky0612 yells. *Angry mob charges and raises swords and axes* *I run away***

" **I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I yell behind my back.**

" **THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" one yells. *Angry mob advances and surrounds the author***

" **FOR MIDNIGHT!" They all yell, and run me through. *Spirit rises and tells Kayleigh to plan funeral.* "You got it. ALRIGHT WHO HAS THE GLITTER!" She yells, and I smack my hand over my face and shakes head.**

 **. . .**

 **Hehe… I really don't want that to happen. So Midnightsky, could you please call off your angry army of anime characters and dragons? I really don't wanna die while I'm only twelve. And please don't make your stories die because of me. It's not their fault. Everyone else, just please don't kill me. ENJOY! Oh, and disclaim for the next part about the speech. And everything else while I'm at it. I only own my OCs.**

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield." Gobber started the funeral for Midnight. Luna stood beside me, weeping for our lost child. Tears threatened to fall down my face as I stared at the pyre we were going to burn.

"May they sing your name with love and fury, so we may here it rise from the depths of Valhalla." He said. Beside Gobber stood my father,(in night fury form) crying almost as much as Luna. To Stoick's left stood Toothless, tears streaming down his scales. But he made no move to whip them off. So he let them fall to the ground.

"And know that you've found a place in peace." Gobber said. Behind him stood Heather with Windsheer right next to her. Heather's eyes were watery and bloodshot. She was like an aunt to the sisters, and she loved them dearly. I had found her favoring Midnight, and I knew this must be as hard for her as any of us. Even if she was human.

"For a young life has wrongly been taken from us." Gobber croaked. "A daughter of a great man, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, a sister, a friend to many."

With that, Luna, Toothless, Stoick, Windsheer and I lightly blasted the pyre, and Gobber gave it a push and set it out on the ocean.

I stared at the bright orange and red flames, thinking of how I could've done something keep Midnight from dying.

"I'm sorry, Midnight." I said. "I couldn't be the father you thought I was. I couldn't protect you well enough so that you wouldn't get captured… and look where you are now." I looked down, and started to cry. I thought about how happy and joyful Midnight was everyday, and how much trouble she could get into in one week.

I heard footsteps beside beside me, and turned to see Gobber walking toward me.

"I could've done something, Gobber." I said.

"Now that's just crazy talk." he said.

"No it's not, Gobber." I said. "I could've posted more guards around the nest, I could've gone to the shipyard earlier, I could've destroyed the hunters while I had the chance!" i started to cry even more.

"And what if they had more hunters?" Gobber said. I looked up at him.

"Hiccup," he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told your mother when stoick was taken: You couldn't have done anything. No matter what you did, couldn't have avoided this. Even if you knew about this, you couldn't have prevented this." he said. "The gods can be cruel, yes, but every thing that happens, happens for a reason."

"But why _her?_ " I asked. "Why did it have to be her, Gobber? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Gobber said. "But you have to let her go, Hiccup. Or else this will haunt you forever. And we need you now more than ever." He said, and walked off. His words kept ringing in my head, and I watched the now far away flaming pyre sail away.

"If you can hear me, Midnight." I started. "I want you to know that you were the light of my day. You always made me smile, even on my worst days. I want you to know that I…I…" I started to choke on my sobs. "That I've always loved you, and I always will."

With that, I joined Luna and flew off to the nest.

We had a war to fight.

 **AND NOT THE ONE WITH ME, MIDNIGHTSKY0612! The other war! Okay, So i'm in a war with my friends on fandoms. I need insults for Harry Potter, because two of them like it. And one won't stop insulting Hiccup. She just made a Jingle Bells parody insulting Hiccup. So please give me some ideas, or insults. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Enjoy it while it lasts, because it's almost finished. Then it's on to the third!**


	25. Memories

**Okay, so this story will probably have about three or four mores chapters, including this one. Just letting you know. Oh and and for Midnightsky, your army will just have to deal with it. So if you want this story to get finished and the third one out, I suggest you put away your army. HOPE YOU ENJOY!(I did** _ **not**_ **mean to make that sound mean by the way.)**

The last few days have been terrible. They were filled with training, defending the nest, and planning our next moves. I knew that every dragon was miserable with this, but we had to stay on our toes. The red Death could be coming at any moment, and we had to be ready.

Midnight's death was not taken lightly, leaving everyone barren and miserable. Almost no one smiled, and if they did it was to brighten the mood. But it did not prevail. Shadow took it hardest of all, only coming out of the cave we slept in to eat. Then she would go back into the room and sleep, as if dreaming that Midnight was still here might bring her back.

I wanted to comfort her, tell it was all right and everything would be okay. But if I did I would be lying. I couldn't even bring myself to believe it.

Luna would rarely speak, and when she did it was small and whispered. She would train all day, and only come back to the cave for short breaks and when it was time to come in. She had said she would get back at Viggo for killing our daughter, and i would be right there with her when she did. That man was going to pay for taking away our child.

It was the beginning of the second week after Midnight's death, and everyone was training. Except for me. I was out patrolling the nearby islands, or at least that's what I told Toothless. I was actually just flying to clear my head, going over what had happened in the past week. The Hunters making their appearance, Viggo killing my daughter, the Red Death coming in days, maybe hours. We had so little time to prepare, and so much to do.

I found myself flying towards the air vents, and remembered how much Midnight and Shadow had loved them. I flew right over the vents, and let my muscles go slack, but made sure my wings were open so they could catch the bitter cold wind and lift me up. As I floated above the ocean, I thought about the first time Shadow and Midnight had come here.

. . .

" _Shadow! Midnight!" Luna called for our daughters. It was their first birthday, and they were just beginning to fly. They could get off the ground well enough, and just mastered gliding. This was their treat for making it into actual flying. We had an actual flight school for all the hatchlings in the nest, which consisted of different levels of flying._

" _Yeah Mommy?" Midnight said, and walked into the room with her sister right behind her._

" _What's going on?" Shadow asked._

" _We're going out to celebrate." I answered, and their eyes lit up._

" _Where are we going?" Midnight asked._

" _It's a surprise." I answered, and picked up Midnight by the wings. Like I said, they couldn't fully fly yet. Luna grabbed Shadow and we headed out._

 _About a few minutes later, we arrived at the air vents, and we set the girls down._

" _What is this place?" Shadow asked._

" _These are the air vents." Luna answered._

" _It's where air sort of comes up from the ocean and when you fly on top of it, it lifts you up and you don't even have to carry yourself." I explained. (I don't know if that's how it actually works or not, I haven't been paying attention in science lately.)_

 _Midnight and Shadow looked confused, and Luna and I looked at each other. "I'll show you how it works." I said, and leapt off the cliff and on the drafts of air. The bitter wind rushed to save me, and in a few seconds I was floating over the ocean, much to Midnight and Shadow's astonishment. They gaped at me, and Shadow too jumped off of the cliff. But Midnight stayed and looked on in wonder. I beat my large wings and landed on the cliff as Luna went off to watch_

" _What's wrong?" I asked her._

" _I don't wanna go on the vents." She said._

" _Why not?"_

" _It looks scary." She said. "I might fall."_

 _I laughed. "That's it?" I said. "Sweetie, these vents have been used time and time again. No dragon has ever fallen. And if they can hold your uncle Toothy, they con hold anyone." I said._

" _I still don't want too." She said, and my wings drooped._

 _This was meant to be fun! I couldn't understand how she thought that this was scary, when her sister was happily suing them. Then an idea sparked in my head._

" _What if you could ride me while I'm on the vents?" I suggested. "And you could get off when you feel safe enough to get off and ride them on your own."_

 _She pondered this for a moment before answering. "Okay." She got on my back and I carefully got off the cliff. My wings caught the rushing wind, and lifted me up. Midnight squealed, but stayed on my back._

 _After a few minutes, I asked her if she was ready. "I think so." She said, and slowly spread out her wings. They caught the updraft, and she went up. She squealed in delight, and looked down at me. Her mouth opened, and her tongue flopped out, flapping in the wind. I laughed at her, and she started to do tricks in the air. In a minute, Shadow joined her and it became a competition of who could do the better tricks. It ended in a tie, and we went back to the nest._

. . .

A tear fell down my face as I remembered Midnight's happy face as she floated in the vents.

"I miss you, Midnight."

 **My gods that was sad. Seriously, for some reason I was crying while writing this part. And I might've been regretting killing Midnight. Oh yeah, so I found this really good soundtrack for HTTYD 3. I don't how I found it, I just did. Here's the link below. Or you could just put in your search bar letter per letter.**

 **watch?v=s-pVXmxfX9c &index=41&list=RDs-pVXmxfX9c**


	26. Pep Talk

**You people are lucky. You know why? Because I was originally going to kill Stoick, but I decided "What the heck. I'll let him live." So you people are lucky I'm not making you go through two deaths. Otherwise that would be really cruel. So I have three more chapters, this one, the one with the Red Death, and then the Epilogue. *Sniffs* I don't want it to end.*Blows into a tissue then tosses it aside and grins* BUT THAT'S WHY I'M MAKING A THIRD! Enjoy the second to last chapter! Oh, and I won't be able to update for a while because I have Family coming over for Thanksgiving. So HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Now enjoy!**

The next day, we were all preparing, as usual. But I didn't expect a raid. I had thought we were done with those

This time it was Toothless that told me about the ships, and I immediately lead a group out to meet the ships. It consisted of Me, Luna, Toothless, Heather and Windsheer, Stormfly, Hookfang,(Who still couldn't get over the fact that none of this would've happened if he hadden let Snotlout ride him.) Meatlug, and Barf and Belch. I wasn't bringing the vikings because they didn't have enough experience with fighting on dragons. They would fight on the ground, if it came to that. For now they were in charge of getting food together.

Anyway, we raced out of the nest and on the ships in a nanosecond. As soon as we saw the ships, we started blasting them. It was done before adny of the hunters could even fire an arrow.

We headed back, but Dad was waiting for me. I told the others to go and rest, and met my dad in the main cave. I turned into human when I landed and looked at him.

"So, what do you need?" I asked him.

"We need to talk." he said, and sat down on a chair. I sat down where I was and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What about?" I asked.

"About your mood." He said. "How are you coping with Midnight's death?"

A lump formed in my throat. I'll admit I wasn't at all healing from the shock of my daughter's death. Every time her name was mentioned I started to cry. And I started to now.

"Not very well." I answered sheepishly.

He nodded. "Thought so." He sighed. "You know I've been through this too, you know." I stared at him blankly before I remembered what he was talking about. When the Whispering Deaths attacked him and his mate, Toothless had gone missing and they thought he was dead.

I lowered my head. "I remember." I said. "The whispering deaths attacked you and your mate and Toothless was lost. You said you had thought he died."

He nodded. "Correct. But I didn't torture myself for it. It wasn't my fault that he was gone and I knew it."

"But it was my fault." I muttered. "I could've done something. I could've posted more guards, I could've kept them in a safe place, I could've protected them myself!" I exclaimed.

My father shook his head. "No couldn't have, Hiccup. And you know it. You' re just looking for someone to blame but you're too modest and kind hearted to blame anyone else. So you blame yourself."

He had a point. But he didn't understand. It _was_ my fault. It was my fault that Midnight got captured, and it was my fault we didn't head out sooner to save her. It was my fault.

 _All my fault._

"Hiccup," I looked up to see my father in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. My eyes were probably watery with tears, and I was close to breaking down. "You need to let Midnight go. I know you feel like everything is your fault, but it's not. And deep down you know it."

I lowered my head again. "How do I make the feeling go away?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear it.

He sighed. "You don't."

I looked at him in shock. "You don't?"

He shook his head. "Instead you make sure that it doesn't happen again. You protect your loved ones, as I could not do."

I smiled. "Thanks dad." I hugged him for a sfew seconds, then I heard the loudest thing in my entire life. The roar of one of the biggest Dragons in the Arhcepeligo.

The Red Death was here.

 **Sorry that was so short. I didn't mean to make it so short. Hope you enjoyed and please Review!**


	27. The Final Battle

**Wow.**

 **I cannot believe this is the last chapter. Like, the final chapter of this story. Here we are, at chapter 25. I did** _ **not**_ **think it would get this far. Seriously, I only thought it would be like 15 chapters at most. And now it's ten chapters longer than that. But I thought it would take longer than that. Like probably half a month longer. But here we are! The story is finished, beside the epilogue, and it's been a long journey. To be honest, I didn't think a lot of people would read the story. But in the first story, it was only 8 chapters, and it had 66 reviews. THAT'S A LOT FOR 8 CHAPTERS! I was blown away with the results. But it wouldn't have happened without SilverGhostWolf for giving me the idea for the whole thing. I got the idea for "Soul of a Dragon" from "I'm Not Normal." So technically the idea belongs to them. But anyway, ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**

I raced outside the nest and got a good look at the Red Death: It was big, just as Luna had said, but it was just a bit smaller than the Bewilderbeast. It was green with small red scales on both sides of it's body, and it's head had a coral looking crown like look to it. It's tail looked like that of a mace, but more boulder like and probably meant for crushing things.

In front of it was two boats filled with Dragon root. As I watched, the Red Death gained on the one in the back that was closest to it, and it snapped it up in it's huge jaw and the boat crumpled like leaves in fall. True to it's name, it looked like death.

I raced back into the nest and started to give out orders, but everyone was already doing what I was going to tell them too. I waded through the mass of dragons and reached the cave where the vikings slept, but they were gone.

"Hiccup?"

I whirled around and saw the vikings behind me.

"Good. I was looking for you guys." I said.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"I need you guys to to get all the hatchlings and dragons who cannot fight into the tunnels that lead underground. I'll deal with the rest of them." said and started to walk out, but they started to yell at me.

"Why do we have to do that?" Tuffnut yelled.

"We can help fight!" Astrid said.

"We can do so much more!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

I couldn't take it. "STOP!" I yelled. They immediately shut up and I glared at them.

"I won't let you guys fight. We've already lost too much, and I don't want you guys to get in trouble." I said.

"But Hiccup, we could really help with this. We know how to ride dragons pretty well, and we know how to fight." astrid persuaded. "Let us help you defeat the red Death."

I thought about it, but I really didn't want to give in. Astrid reminded me so much of Luna. They were both strong and kind and loyal, and they were not afraid to fight for the right thing.

I groaned. "Fine. But you still have to do what I told you to."

They nodded and ran off.

. . .

A few minutes later, with the hatchlings and injured or elder dragons safely underground, I met with Luna at the front of the nest.

"Luna, I think you should hide with Shadow." I said, and she glared at me.

"No way! I'm fighting with you and the rest of the dragons." She exclaimed. "I'm not just gonna stand around in a cave and watch while you guys risk your lives."

"Luna please." I begged. "I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't take Midnight's death, and if you died…" I stopped and took a breath to calm myself. "I could never live with myself if you did."

"Hiccup," I looked at her. "You know perfectly well that I can defend myself perfectly fine. I wouldn't die, Hiccup." She soothed.

I sighed and turned into human. I reached for my back pocket as I spoke. "The you leave me no choice."

She looked at me quizzically. As quick as lightning, I put my hand into the pocket, brought out the dragon nip and and shoved it under her muzzle. Before she could react, she was out and dozing on the ground.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." I said, and turned into a night fury. I picked her up and somehow managed to get her on back. I walked the whole way to the Moonstone cave and dropped her off there. Then I walked inside and blasted the boulders above it so they crumbled down and blocked the entrance. That would hold her at least a little while.

I met the rest of the dragons at the edge of the nest and saw that the Red Death was in shooting distance from the nest. We all stood there for a moment, realizing what we had in store. Dragons would die, families would break, but we were doing for home.

 _Our_ home.

I waited a few more seconds before roaring for us to charge, and the battle began.

Dragons were storming around the Red Death, creating a cloud of fireballs. The mountainous dragon roared and blew fire. But it only made a dent in the huge mass of dragons. We all kept blasting the dragon, but it hardly hurt it. Instead it only made it even more angry.

After ten minutes the dragon touched down on land and started to destroy the nest with it's fire. The spikes of ice that once covered our beloved home melted, and in a few minutes there was nothing but the mountain. Our home was gone.

But we kept fighting. But it soon became pointless. Dragons grew tired and landed on the ground to give their wings a rest, only to get stomped on by the Red Death. We were losing. Until I had an idea.

I flew until I found Toothless and told him about my idea.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive. It will work, you'll see." I said. "Now go get the Dragons into the tunnels. I'll deal with the beast."

He nodded and started to gather up the remaining dragons. Soon, the only ones left were me and the Red Death. So I started my plan.

I dove bombed the beast, creating a blast so powerful it knocked it over. It roared as it went down, but it got back with it's wing outstretched.

"Come and get me, you big ugly!" I roared.

"You _dare_ insult me?!" It roared back, and jumped into the air.

It chased after me around the sea stacks, but it just crushed them under her weight. She chase me for a few minutes, and then I started to go up and into the clouds. I hid in the darkness, flying around the clueless Red Death.

"When I find you I will kill you!" She yelled.

 _No you won't._ I thought. Started to blast her, aiming for the wings, but then things went a bit sideways. She started to spew fire randomly, alighting the clouds so that she could see.

"Over here!" I yelled. No or never, I thought. I was originally going to get her to see me, so why not now?

"There you are!" She screeched, and raced to get me. But before she could get to me, I dove down for the ground, and she followed. Perfect.

When we were close to the ground, I heard a whistling sound and knew she was preparing to blast me.

"Wait for it… NOW!" I turned around and shot right into her ugly throat, and hitting the gas. The green gas turned into fire, and the Red Death did _not_ like it. The ground came near, and she threw out her wings to stop the descent. But the holes that were in her wings were growing larger, making it impossible to use them, turning the controlled descent into a terrifying free fall.

"NOOOOO!" She roared, and I turned just in time before hitting the ground. The Red Death made contact with the ground, and an explosion took place.

"YES!" I howled in glee, but suddenly there was an ear piercing sound coming from the Red Death. I couldn't see where I was going and ran into the Death's tail, and I went spiraling downwards. I could feel myself unwillingly turning into human. The Red Death had somehow known about my power and sent that sound t make me go into human form. I went into the flames, and the last thing I saw was Toothless rushing to save me.

 _Luna's POV_

I flew around the nest, scanning for Hiccup or Toothless and Stoick. Or anyone. I had finally broken free of the Moonstone cave, and I wanted to help with the Red Death. But Hiccup was stubborn and used Dragon nip on me, then stuffed me into that cave. If he hadn't killed himself, I was going to kill him.

Then I finally saw it: A black form on the ground with it's wings tucked. Hiccup.

I raced over and saw that it wasn't Hiccup but Toothless, with his prosthetic in tatters. Toothless was breathing, but barely. I didn't see Hiccup anywhere.

He was gone. My Hiccup was gone.

I wept in front of Toothless, not caring if someone saw me. First my daughter, and now the love of my life.

Hiccup was gone and he wasn't coming back.

I heard footsteps behind me realized it was Stoick. He saw Toothless and then kneeled beside me.

"No…" He whispered, and started to cry.

I wept for all I was worth, and wished it had been me instead of him. Why did he have to be so heroic?

Toothless stirred, and I looked at him with teary eyes.

"He's gone." I whispered.

"No." he said. "Right… here." He slowly unfurled his wings, revealing a tall, muscular, auburn haired man.

"Hiccup!" Stoick and I both yelled. Stoick grabbed him and held him in his arms. He took off his helmet and checked for a heartbeat.

One second…

Two seconds….

Three seconds…

He released a breath and looked at me. "He's alive. You brought him back alive." He wept.

I cried with joy. That was all I needed to hear. He was alive… and that was all that mattered.

Heather came up, also with tears in her eyes. "Well… most of him." She said, and I saw what she meant.

Hiccup had lost a leg. But it didn't matter. He was alive, and that's all I needed.

 **Wow. It's done. That is the final chapter. This story is done, complete, fineetoe. I never thought i'd see this day. Well I did, but you know what I mean. ON TO THE THIRD! But first, the Epilogue. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Epilogue

**I got nothing except that you will love the twist at the end. In here, you will learn why i'm doing a third Soul of a Dragon. HOPE YOU ENJOY! Oh who am I kidding, of course you will!**

I woke up in a bed. Weird. Why wasn't I in Dragon form? I opened my eyes and saw Luna, Toothless, and Shadow standing over me.

"Hey guys." I moaned.

"Hiccup!" Toothless and luna yelled.

"Daddy!" Shadow yelled,and they all started to lick me.

"Guys, I'm fine." I said, and they all got off. Except for shadow, who was stick licking my cheek with no sign of stopping.

"Shadow, get off of your father." Midnight said, and she finally got off.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"Well…" Luna started.

"Long story short, you took down the Red Death, blew her up," Toothless explained. "But you kinda took out your leg with it." He said in a lower voice.

"My leg?" I said, and pulled off the covers. I looked down at my legs, and saw that he was right. Where my left foot should of been was a metal contraption just below the knee.

"Oh…" I got out. "I did lose it."

"Can you walk?" Shadow asked.

I shrugged and swung my legs over the bed. I set down my feet and got up. "I guess." I said, and took a step, but stumbled. Toothless caught me and held me back up. "Thanks, bud." I said.

"No problem." He said.

I took a another step, but the pain was still there. I winced and Toothless took me back to my bed.

"Who made the prosthetic?" I asked.

"Gobber. He said it was the least he could do for you." Luna answered. "But he wouldn't dare try and make a replacement for toothless's tailfin."

"Toothless's tail fin?" I exclaimed, and said dragon held up his tail to show me.

"Oh come on." I said. "That was hard enough to make." I said.

"But now you know how to make it, so it'll be easier." Toothless said.

"Yeah. I guess so." I said. "So what about the rest of the dragons? Are they safe?"

"About as safe as they can get." Luna said.

"But don't you remember about the nest?" Toothless asked. I shook my head. "It was destroyed."

"Oh… right." I said. "What are we gonna do about that?"

They shrugged. "Maybe we could move." Luna offered. "Find another home."

"Move all the dragons?" I asked.

"I don't see any other way." She said, and Toothless nodded.

"I agree. It'll be hard, but worth it when we find a home." He said.

I thought about it before answering. "Okay. We'll move out once everything has calmed down, and then we'll start searching in the south." I said, and yawned.

"You should probably get some sleep. You've been through enough already." Luna said. "Come on Shadow, let your father rest."

"Can't I stay with daddy?" She asked.

"It's fine Luna. She can stay." I assured.

"Alright. Sleep well." She said, and walked off with Toothless following. I layed down and Shadow curled up against my chest and went to sleep. I let out a relieved sigh. It was all gone, everything was alright.

We would be alright.

 _~Meanwhile with the Dragon Hunters~_

As Viggo and Rykar walked through the hall containing the dragons they captured from Hiccup's nest, they stopped at a certain cage, containing a certain dragon.

"How is she?" Viggo asked his brother.

"As well as she could be, but she rarely eats. Keeps growling in her sleep." he answered.

"Well we still need her to stay alive. Our client said she must be alive, or no deal. You will get her to eat, you got it?" Viggo growled.

Rykar scowled. "Whatever you say, little brother."

As they walked off, the little white specked night fury looked up.

"Where are you daddy?" Midnight whispered, and went back to sleep.

 **I FOOLED YOU! I FOOLED YOU ALL! MIDNIGHT IS ALIVE!*dances and throws confetti and balloons.* PARTY AT MY PLACE! Just kidding, but I h=got you guys so good. Only one person guessed that Midnight was still alive, and I'm surprised no one else guessed that. You guys should know that killing isn't Viggo's style. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
